A la junjou romantica
by Idachi
Summary: Dos amigos otakus, cumplen su sueño de ir a japon a estudiar, pero cosas de la vida se entrometeran en su felicidad, como la familia y el amor. Pairings. ThaiMex (crack) RussAme FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… amm… no se! xD aquí yo! Con otro fic! xD amm…. Bueno aquí pondré lo que es**

**Parejas!:**

**Las que aparezcan.**

**Amm hetalia no es mío es de hidekaz y amm asii! Las advertencias…**

**No lo se… asi! Palabras malas! : : esto y lo que sigue y lo que sigue ._. AU**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hetalia!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Todo comienza con un simple colegio en Japón, Okinawa sí que era lindo, para un norteamericano y su mejor amigo latino sí que lo era… mas al saber que era la cuna del anime, su gran afición. Ellos habían ganado una beca por calificaciones, obviamente estuvieron enterados antes sacar buenas calificaciones de donde era el intercambio, al saber ya sabrán lo que paso. Alfred Franklin Jones y José Alejandro Fernández Ramírez, amigos desde el jardín de infancia, se trataban como hermanos, por que literalmente lo son, ya que siempre han estados juntos, la madre de Alejandro era la sirvienta de la casa de los Jones, su madre llego como una inmigrante a los estados unidos, y los padres de Alfred le dieron hospedaje al ver que estaba embarazada con tan solo 16 años. Alfred para ese entonces ya había nacido el mismo 4 de julio.

Unos 2 meses después nació ale, y así crecieron juntos, Alfred nunca fue un chico presumido, siempre fue amable y bien energético, mientras que Alejandro fue un chico problemático, travieso mejor dicho, y muy sensible, siempre había sufrido de bullyng por ser "el hijo de la criada" por parte de los demás chicos de su escuela.

Continuando….

-Alfred… amigo!- El moreno salto a abrazarlo, de verdad que estaba emocionado, ESTABAN EN JAPON!.

-Oye!, recuerda que si hay fujoshis aquí, van a querer tomarnos fotos!- Dijo alterado el rubio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvide!- Se soltó rápidamente volteando a todas partes.

-Bueno, en fin… tenemos que entrar o nos mataran-

-OK!...-

Entraron como alma que se las lleva el diablo se habían tardado mucho en reaccionar al estar enfrente de su nueva escuela, en este momento ellos tenían 13 años recién cumplidos. Al llegar al salón que les tocaba vieron que no había llegado el maestro, decidieron entrar desapercibidos como en Norteamérica, hasta que uno de los chicos de un grupito de chicos les llamo, los dos voltearon, uno puso una sonrisa amable otro una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola! Soy Antonio! ¿Debes ser el nuevo verdad rubio?- dijo un joven de cabello café, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y linda sonrisa.

-Si… yo y mi amigo Alejandro- el castaño le dio una mirada rápida, frunció un poco el seño, luego volteo con el rubio y puso una sonrisa de nuevo.

-¿De dónde eres rubio?- Volvió a preguntar.

-De Nueva York, y mi nombre es Alfred- Dijo dándole una mano, el otro la tomo, en cambio para el latino no veía la escena.

-Yo soy de España, tu amigo supongo que de México no…-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-eh? Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste?...- Dijo emocionado, era la primera persona que adivinaba de donde era su amigo. Siempre que le preguntaban, pensaban que era europeo, pero al enterarse que era latino se quedaban en Shock.

-Tiene toda la pinta de serlo…-

-Si sabes de donde soy solo por mi apariencia no tienes que decirlo con esa cara Toño…- Dijo con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso Ale…-

-Tsk… Alf, voy a sentarme en cualquier lugar, si quieres puedes sentarte con el- no dejo decir nada a Alfred porque él ya se encontraba en una esquina del salón.

-¿Por qué esa actitud? A veces no le entiendo nada-dijo sentándose a un lado del Español.

-Nah, no te preocupes, deben ser los genes, de ver a un español, los latinos son extraños- Dijo volteando a ver con una sonrisa amigable.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿Por qué enojarse con solo un comentario así?-

-Razones ah de tener…-

Mientras que Alfred y Antonio se conocían, un chico de cabello negro que se veía que si era japonés, junto con un chico de cabello castaño con un rulo extraño y un rubio fornido con cara de militar, se acercaban al latino, el mismo se puso en guardia, no sabía que tramaban esos, pero era bueno siempre mantener la guardia en agresores y desconocidos.

-k-konnichiwa, Honda Kiku desu, No namae wa nanidesu ka?- Dijo primera mente el japonés.

-eh?... "_maldita sea que significaba!... a si!" _ Watashinonamaeha Alejandro jejeje…- Rio un poco nervioso.

-Vee, Ciao, mi chiamo Feliciano! Piacere di conoscerti Alejandro!...- Dijo el castaño, notablemente supo de inmediato que era Italiano.

-Mein Name ist Ludwig, ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen...- Dijo el rubio, no reconocio el acento así que es mejor preguntarle en su nacionalidad. –Ludwig-sempai, ¿De donde es?...-

-Soy de Deutschland...- Esto lo confundio mas.

-¿Donde?...- Dijo mas nervioso.

-Alemania, ¿y tu de donde eres?...- Dijo con el mismo tono agresivo pero serio.

-y-yo... soy de nacionalidad mexicano, pero vivia en Nueva York...- dijo dando una sonrisa un poco mas calmada.

-vee! Venimos a decirte si que ¿si te quieres hjuntar con nosotros en el almuerzo?...- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias, me encantaria!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –Por cierto... ¿Que es "ve"?...- Los tres se quedaron callados encontrando las palabras exactas para decirle. Hasta que el rubio dijo:

-Ni nosotros sabemos…- Y se quedo aun mas con la duda.

Pasaron horas conociéndose, en ese día no había maestros, el motivo era que estaban en huelga, bueno pasando de eso, Alejandro se entero que tanto como Ludwig, Kiku y Feliciano, eran parte de un club de anime, al escuchar solo "anime" se le encendieron los ojos de emoción. Y así empezó a juntarse con ellos tres.

Mientras tanto Alfred se entero de que Antonio era parte de un club de futbol en el colegio y que estaban buscando jugadores, rápidamente el se apunto, conoció a los amigos de este, un rubio de ojos azules y cabello ondulado de nombre Francis, un albino con ojos extrañamente rojos, pensó que eran lentillas, pero le sacaron de la duda y le dijeron que era una deformación genética o algo así, su nombre era Gilbert, también conoció a un castaño con un extraño rulo de nombre Lovino, para variar este chico tenía un vocabulario muy floreado y le daba risa, le recordaba a su amigo latino.

-Waaa! Esto es genial, jamás había visto a tantas chicas tan lindas juntas…- Dijo el rubio con amenaza de baba en su boca, la cual estaba abierta como un idiota.

-Jeh! Y eso no es todo Alffy, aun falta las verdaderas porristas- Dijo con un ademan de picaría en el sonido de su voz.

-¡No te creo! ¡Enserio! ¿No es una broma de mal gusto?...- Dijo con una mirada esperanzada a su amigo español.

-¡Qué va! Claro que no, yo siempre digo la verdad- Mintió.

-Jeh! Siento como si ya fueras mi mejor amigo Anthony!- Dijo entusiasmado. –Me entraron ganas de una hamburguesa…- Dijo con cara de hambre seguido de un sonido intestinal que emanaba de él.

En otra parte se encontraban Ale, Kiku, Feli y Lud, sentados debajo de un árbol, se veía que platicaban animadamente, mas el japonés y el latino, pareciera que estuvieran discutiendo.

-¡Te digo!, que si Toriyama-sama (1) hubiera hecho la temporada GT como se supone que debía ser, hubiera sido mucho mas inolvidable de lo que es!, yo por eso tengo un dicho, " si no viste Dragón ball, no tuviste infancia"…-

-vee, concuerdo contigo, quien de pequeño no ah querido imitar o tratar de hacer la kame hame ha, en su vida ¿no Lud?...-

-recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, jugué con mi hermano a la pelea de Raditz vs Goku, yo siempre quize ser goku, pero mi hermano al ser el mayor me obligaba a ser Raditz…-

-Yo cuando era pequeño me peinaba como Goku, porque así me sentía con más seguridad, aunque los demás chicos me molestaran…- Si la persona que está leyendo esto no sabe de lo que rayos hablan, solo digo: "¡No tuviste infancia!".

Continuo…

-Y dinos Alejandro-kun, ¿Qué anime estás viendo ahorita?...- Pregunto el japonés.

-Pues, el que ahorita estoy viendo, viene siendo Naruto, pero el manga, para el anime ya no me gusto porque tiene mucho relleno, ah! Y el de Inazuma eleven go! (2)… ahorita son los que me gustan más, pero también me gusta el de bakuman, me rio a carcajadas…- Dijo con una sonrisa que tiene todo Otaku al recordar su anime.

-Wa! Te gusta mucho el Shonen ¿verdad?...- Pregunto el italiano.

-Eh?, si!, pero también veo series shojo, y una que otra yuri, una amiga que conocí por un foro me dijo que si me gusta eso, que me aventara a ver uno yaoi, pero no lo sé…- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, era extraño hablar del yaoi, mas sabiendo a lo que se metía.

-TIENES QUE VER AL MENOS UN ANIME YAOI EN TU VIDA!...- Salió de la nada una chica de cabello largo ondulado y ojos verdes. – Por cierto te vez tan kawaii en la foto que te tome abrazado de un rubio *¬*- Dijo descaradamente, solo al oírla se dieron cuenta de:

-Fujoshi…- dijeron los cuatro al unisono.

-Espera… ¿Me tomaste una foto abrazado de Alfred?- dijo alterado y asustado.

-Si! Se ven tan lindos juntos!- La cara de la chica estaba roja y su nariz con una amenaza de hemorragia nasal, ella era una verdadera Fujoshi, para los ojos de los 4 chicos. –Mi nombre es Elizabetha, un gusto- Se presento antes de que uno se atreviera a preguntar quién era.

-Mucho gusto Eli, yo soy Alejandro…-

-Kiku desu…-

-Feliciano Vargas vee! Es un placer conocer a una señorita tan linda!-

-Hola Eli… mis padres dijeron que la próxima semana seria la cena…- Cuando el rubio fornido dijo eso, los otros tres se sorprendieron al ver que Ludwig conocía a la chica. –Es amiga de mi hermano Gilbert desde jardín de infancia, y sus padres son amigos de los míos, tal como los tuyos Feliciano- El mencionado pareció un poco confundido.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nunca la vi en tu casa cuando eran las reuniones?- Dijo con una cara de perrito abandonado, tratando de que no le explotara la cabeza de pensar, porque eso no era su fuerte.

-La verdad… ni yo lo se, mis padres siempre preparaban una cena para cada quien… un día con tu familia y otro con el de Elizabetha y Roderich, y pues otro con tu familia, es extraño…- Puso su mano en su cien, pensarlo simplemente seria un dolor de cabeza.

Por otra parte…

-kesesese! Me alegro haberte conocido pequeño Alffy, no siempre los rubios son buena espina como tu-

-mon ami, obviamente no eres igual a un ingles cejón que conozco…- Dijo con picaría.

-¿Un ingles?...- Un ingles también, pues cuantos alumnos internacionales había en ese lugar. –Oyes… ¿Es un colegio internacional?...- Pregunto sin más, sin duda por lo que veía si, se golpeo mentalmente al no haber leído a donde lo habían enviado, el solo al leer Japón, firmo y saco las calificaciones que pedían.

-¿eh? Pues claro Al, oh es ¿Qué no sabes cómo se llama este colegio?- El rubio negó. –Se llama "W" Academy, la "w" es de World… ¿Que no sabias?- Dijo el Albino, realmente este chico no sabía ni donde estaba.

-Mi cerebro me decía que lo leyera, rayos!... Lo bueno es que Alejandro si lo hizo… puef… que bueno que lo conozco- Dijo como si el mencionado fuera su secretaria o algo así, al mismo tiempo haciendo que el español tragara duro al oír el nombre del latino.

-Oye, de… ¿Dónde conoces a tu amigo?- Pregunto el albino.

-eh? NAHAHAHA! Él y yo crecimos juntos, su madre trabaja para mi familia, ella fue mi nana durante mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?...-

-No por nada, es que hablas muy bien de él…- Dijo con nerviosismo el albino.

-… ¿enserio?... WA! No piensen mal! Es que, es un buen chico… lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hermano…- Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-AH! Hablando de hermanos, el mío me va a matar por no llegar temprano a casa!...- Dijo el albino con cara de terror. –Debes ver como se pone West cuando se enoja, es divertido, pero a la vez me da miedo…-

-¿Es tu hermano mayor?...- Pregunto el rubio.

-eh? No! Qué va! El es el menor, pero parece más viejo con su temperamento…- Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue como alma que se la lleva el diablo por venderla y no querer darla.

-Wow…- Apenas pronuncio el norteamericano.

-Bien dicho amigo, bien dicho…-

Esa misma tarde:

-¿Cómo te fue Ale?...- Los dos ya se encontraban en el departamento que compartirían en su estadía en Japón.

-Bien! Me uní a un grupo de anime, ¿y tu?...-

-Yo al de futbol! ¡Esto es como un sueño!...- Se tumbo en el futón.

-Yo también lo creo Alf…- Se tumbo a un lado de él. –Apenas y creo que esto no es un sueño…-

-¿Mañana visitamos la ciudad?-

-¡Claro!...-

En otra parte:

-¡Papá! Soy Antonio… "_¿Qué es lo que pasa?, estoy en el trabajo" _ es que… entraron dos chicos nuevos a la escuela, a uno no lo conocí, pero el otro adivina quien es papá… _"no puede ser" _si! Es el… si! Buenas noches…- Colgó el teléfono. –Ale, Ale, Ale…. ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?...-

**Alguna sugerencia? :B**


	2. Chapter 2 No todo es lo que crees

**Bueno aquí mi segundo cap, xD**

**Solo digo que:… Hidekaz algún día será mio, pero por lo tanto en estos tiempos no lo es asi que hetalia tampoco xD**

Había pasado una semana, y ahora era sábado, Alfred invito al Bad Friends Trío a su casa para jugar un videojuego nuevo de Gilbert, pero, por parte de Alejandro se molesto un poco con el cuándo le menciono que iría su nuevo amigo español, se le hizo muy extraño, ya que el latino siempre fue muy amiguero y siempre le agradaba conocer personas nuevas. Pero mejor dejo de lado sus dudas y le abrió la puerta a sus amigos que acababan de llegar, traían de todo, dulces, sodas, frituras y miles de cajas de videojuegos, sin duda su sábado sería muy activo para los cuatro.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que llegaron los estaba esperando…- Los otros tres sonrieron emocionados y entraron dejando todo en la mesa, primero sacaron y acomodaron todo en platones de botana y empezaron a debatir con que juego empezar, terminaron escogiendo Call of duty, parecía que Gilbert era un experto ya que los estaba haciendo papilla, mientras jugaban por su 3ra. hora consecutiva, se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba comida y era hora de comer, Francis había propuesto comprar comida de un restaurante cercano y traerlo al departamento, a los otros tres les pareció una idea increíble, sabían que de comida no había nadie como Francis.

-Pero…- Interrumpió Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Pregunto Gil.

-También debe de comer Alejandro, déjenme preguntarle si quiere, para comprarle algo…-

-No te molestes, yo ya comí…- Recién acababa de salir de su habitación estaba viendo la televisión con audífono, por que los otros 4 estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?...- Cuando es que había comido si no había salido de su habitación.

-Por que estabas jugando, y si te interrumpía te pondrás fastidioso si perdías, así que solo agarre la caja de galletas que había en la alacena con leche y comí, y estoy lleno, a si, hola…- Con la misma mirada indiferente con la que había entrado a la sala, se fue sin decir nada y cerrar.

-uhm… Oigan, y si mejor van ustedes… es que nos prohibieron estar solos en la casa, y nos rondan muy seguido, y si llega en un rato el cuidador y se da cuenta de que deje a Ale solo me van a regañar…- Su cara expresaba preocupación, realmente quería al latino como un hermano.

-Sabes…- intervino Antonio –Y si yo me quedo, no me importaría, de hecho me toca escoger el juego y mientras van y vienen lo escojo… ¿Qué dices?...- Dijo con su misma sonrisa cálida, la cual parecía infinita. Al oír la idea de Antonio, Alfred pensó un poco, y de alguno u otra forma el español lo convenció.

-¡Me traen algo rico chicos!...- Sonrió.

-Claro!...- Cerraron la puerta, pero en torno al moverla, la sonrisa se desvanecía.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, Antonio estaba haciendo lo que dijo, buscando entre la montaña de juegos que había traído Gilbert, escucho un ruido y volteo, vio que estaba Alejandro con la mirada en shock, no pensó que estaría solo en casa con él.

-Los demás fueron por algo de comer, te estoy "cuidando"…- Se levanto de su lugar y le dio una sonrisa picara.

-Gracias, pero yo sé cuidarme solo…- Le devolvió la mirada a una enfurecida e indiferente.

-¿Enserio?...- Dijo acercándose a él.

-No te acerques…- avanzo mas- ¡Te lo advierto!...- Se empezó a poner nervioso.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Antonio ya lo tenía acorralado en la pared, trato de quitarlo ganándose un puñetazo en el estomago, fingió que no le dolió, pero sus piernas le traicionaron y cayeron por el dolor, el otro se agacho a su altura y le tomo de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos.

-Dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- La voz de Antonio ya no era alegre, ahora era sádica, con los ojos demostrando rencor puro -¡Responde!...- Alejandro tenía miedo, siempre le ah tenido miedo a Antonio.

-¡Si hubiera sabido que tu estarías aquí no habría venido!...- Las lagrimas de miedo empezaban a salir.

-¡Maldita sea!...- Alejo bruscamente su mano. –Sabes que por esto mereces un castigo ¿verdad?…- El moreno lo miro con pánico. –Qué bueno que lo entiendes…- Lo tomo bruscamente y lo llevo a la habitación del latino, lo tumbo a la cama mientras que el hispano se subió arriba de él, lo apreso de las muñecas y le empezó a besar bruscamente.

El más bajo trato de quitárselo nuevamente, ahora estaba horrorizado, tenía miedo… mucho miedo, ¿Por qué tenía que estar en la misma habitación que él?, es más, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando a él?... nunca lo entendió, siempre había sido travieso pero no a tal extremo para que alguien allá arriba lo esté castigando de esta forma, sintió que le quitaron la camisa, ya no había nada que hacer, sabía que cuando Antonio se lo proponía, lo conseguía.

-A… ah! Antonio!, por favor!... mgh!...- En ese momento ya no tenía pantalón, y el otro ya no tenía camisa.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste!...- Lo penetro sin precaución haciendo que la entrada del más pequeño sangrara y ahogara un grito de dolor.

Lo embistió sin remordimiento alguno, pasaron un buen rato igual, hasta que el español llego al éxtasis y se corrió dentro del latino, sonrió cínicamente y se puso la camisa, salió de la habitación a esperar a sus amigos, mientras que el moreno, se aferraba a su almohada llorando de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, se levanto como pudo y fue directo a la regadera, le dolía a morir la cadera y ni que decir del trasero.

Mientras él se bañaba el trió de chicos llego felices con la comida, Antonio los recibió con una sonrisa divertida, comieron, bromearon y volvieron al juego, Alfred salió a ver algo con Gilbert, parecía que en la calle había chocado un señor y de metiches que eran querían ver, mientras Francis y Antonio se quedaron esperando que sus amigos salieran de su trauma emocional a los choques.

-Hueles al pequeño Alejandro…- El castaño lo miro indiferente. -¿Qué paso?...-

-Lo que debía de pasar… tú más que nadie sabe sobre esta situación…- El rubio lo miro con reproche, pero el otro volvió a su sonrisa y les hablo a los demás.

"_¿Por qué demonios lo hace?"_ Pensó el rubio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El fin de semana había acabado y con ello sus días libres de escuela, en todo el camino hacia el colegio el latino había estado callado, raro en el, principalmente por que el era el que siempre sacaba conversación en cualquier momento, lo ignoro y quedaron de verse en la salida para irse a casa, pero el moreno solo asintió y se fue.

En todo el día estuvo con sus amigos, de nuevo no había clases por lo de sus maestros en huelga, quien sabe el por qué de eso, pero ellos lo disfrutaban al máximo. Así que quería ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco el manga que se había comprado el domingo, así que cuando empezó a leer hacía gestos como loco, por cada situación, el manga que estaba leyendo era el de Naruto, hasta que un chico rubio se puso en frente de él con mirada de superioridad.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?...- pregunto sin preámbulos.

-Esto… si- Se puso nervioso, el otro chico al notar el acento de japonés un poco gangoso y ladeado, supo inmediata mente que hablaba ingles, mas porque él hablaba al principio así.

-Mi nombre es Arthur, vengo de Inglaterra… ¿Cómo te llamas tu?...- Le dio una sonrisa, el otro rubio no pensó que hubiera alguien con ese tono de color verde tan lindo en su vida, se sonrojo un poco y titubeo un poco antes de hablar.

-So… mhh! Soy Alfred, vengo de Norteamérica… un gusto- hablando su perfecto ingles. Le tendió la mano.

-Vaya, me alegro al menos que haya alguien con quien hablar en tu idioma natal…- Le dio una sonrisa divertida –Supongo que viniste a Japón por lo mismo que yo ¿no?...-

-¿A qué te refieres?...-

-A solo una palabra… A-NI-ME… jejeje- rio un poco mas fuerte haciendo que la encargada de la biblioteca los callara.

-Pues, te digo que no te equivocaste, debes ser alguna especie de brujo o hechicero, escuche que vienen de Inglaterra…- rio un poco haciendo que el ingles sonriera también. Pareciera como si esto fuera el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

************::::::::::::::::::_:::::::*********

-AH! ¡Odio el ejercicio!...- un grito lastimero para una persona lastimera que odiaba jugar a las carreritas en deportes, y lo peor es que tenía que usar un short, que le quedaba un poco corto, haciendo que los demás chicos se sonrojaran un poco al verle. -¿Por qué me dieron la talla mas pequeña?...- Alejandro estaba totalmente enojado.

-vee… Ale no te enojes, veras que nadie podrá decirte nada porque te juntas con el fornido de Ludwig – El italiano estaba en lo cierto, por alguna extraña razón los demás chicos le tenían miedo a Ludwig, mas cuando se enojaba.

-¡Los siguientes en correr son!:… Alfred! Alejandro! A la pista ahora!...- Los mencionados se acercaron, primero sonrieron, luego se miraron retada mente, sonó el silbato y corrieron a mas nos poder, dándole la victoria a Alfred, sus amigos gritaron de emoción igual que la chicas, pero en cambio el rubio no sentía la misma emoción, que habría pasado, realmente, Alejandro siempre era el más rápido en correr, pero luego vio atrás, y su mirada de dolor, la mano en la espalda… se pregunto "_¿Lo habrán golpeado y no le dijo nada?"_ no lo sabía. Lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente, iba a caminar hacia él, cuando vio que los amigos de él lo ayudaron a caminar y llevarlo a la enfermería.

En la salida fue a la enfermería a ver si se encontraba su amigo ahí y pues si estaba ahí, lo tenían acostado con una toalla húmeda en la frente, puede que le haya dado fiebre por el dolor, así que se acerco sigilosa mente, según él, y llego a donde estaba su amigo, el latino abrió los ojos un poco y vio al rubio mirándolo, le dio un susto de muerte, pero luego de recobrar el sentido, se relajó.

-Idiota, me asustas…- El rubio sonrió divertido y le acaricio el cabello –Oye, cuidado con el cabello, no soy tu mascota…-

-Tal vez no, porque te comportas como un animal salvaje cuando se trata de ti, Perrial!...-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!...- El latino dio un puchero grande. El americano rió divertidamente, haciendo que su amigo se tapara los oídos. –Iré a la casa de Feliciano, dijo que tenía una revista nueva de anime y que me la quería enseñar…- Alfred le puso atención. –Eso quiere decir que no estaré en casa y me quedare a dormir con los chicos, si quieres, puedes llevar a tus amigos a quedarse al departamento, bueno si quieres, si no, no…-

-uhm… Está bien… sabes…-

-uhm?...-

-Me preocupaste amigo, siempre me ganas… ¿Qué te paso? O mejor dicho ¿Quién te lo hizo?, se que traes algo, te conozco…-

-Es que… amanecí mal con dolor de espalda, es por eso que no quería alarmarte con mis dolores, Ya hombre! No te preocupes que no pása nada! ¿Ok?...- El rubio no se trago nada, pero de igual manera decidió hacer caso.

¿Qué es lo que le estará ocultando? Y más… ¿Por qué se lo está ocultando?

**BIEEEEEN llego el desenlase del cap o eso kreo**

**Bueno review? :B**


	3. Chapter 3 Rara combinacion

**Bueno aquí un nuevo cap de a la junjou, solo os dire que no soy española (¿) pero me encanta como hablan xD aveces no entiendo ni una mierda y apenas se habalr español, bueno, … ni escribir xD, pero aun asi, estaba viendo los revies xD y vi que me amenazaron con una papa! xD**

**Ok ok, me lo meresco por ser una atrasada, pero… no se me viene nada la mente LOL?**

**Bueno simplemente hidekaz no es mio por lo tanto hetalia tampoco (ptm)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya ah pasado un mes, en este tiempo Ale ah estado actuando muy extraño, casi no come, se pone muy nervioso cuando lo abrazo y ah desaparecido muy continuamente de clase, eh tratado de hablar con sus amigos pero solo me responden con un: "_Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntar nosotros"_ y me quede desconcertado, la verdad.

Hoy también desapareció, pero lo más extraño es que Antonio también… no me digan que ellos tal vez estén peleando en alguna parte!, no no no! Eso es imposible, puede que no le agrade a Alex, pero para pelearse… maldición que puedo hacer…

Me dirigí al pasillo, tengo que encontrarlo sea donde sea, pero encontrarlo, busco en la enfermería, no, en los jardines… maldición tampoco!, donde puede estar!, corro un poco mas y me adentro a la biblioteca y veo que no está… maldición donde!, salgo de ahí y vuelvo al pasillo, que le estará pasando, no es normal que haga esto, la verdad es que estoy asustado.

-Por favor!...- Escuche una voz, pero… es la de Ale! Corro al lugar.

Me detengo, escuche forcejeó, que rayos está pasando. –Crees que vas a poder detenerme…- esa es la voz de Antonio. Me espanté y abrí la puerta rápidamente, vi a Antonio arriba de Alejandro a punto de besarlo, ellos no se movieron, este Ale lo empujo con su pie y salió corriendo. Reaccione tarde, pero fui corriendo detrás de él, no sé cómo, pero llegue a donde estaba, había entrado al baño.

-¿Alejandro?...- Volteo a verme, vi que tenía un golpe en la boca, que mas bien parecía una mordida, sus ojos estaban rojos, ¿estaba llorando?, ¡Por favor que me diga que es lo que está pasando!. -¿Qué paso allá atrás?... ¿Qué te estaba haciendo Antonio?... por dios amigo dime!...-

Me estaba desesperando, no me gustaba como estaba mi amigo, al escuchar mis preguntas palideció un poco y titubeo antes de responder –No puedo decirlo… e… es difícil sabes…- Me preocupe mas, a él lo eh visto como un hermanito menor y lo quiero como uno.

-No me quieres decir que tu y Antonio son pareja…- Lo afirme, para que estuvieran así de cerca debía ser no?, y puede que en su relación haya violencia, y es por eso que esta así.

-TU ESTAS LOCO! Claro que no! Jamás seria pareja de ese tipo, aparte es imposible…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-

-Es que… Antonio es… él es mi…- Me acerque más a él, no puedo soportar que no me digas nada, y hoy se está abriendo, por favor no te detengas dímelo!. –El… Maldición, el es mi medio hermano…- De acuerdo, me espere free, relación o amante de sexo, pero jamás… JAMAS en mi vida me hubiera enterado que esos dos son medios hermanos.

-Ah… con que eso era… ustedes son her… HERMANOS!...- Sigo pensando que necesito terapia para reaccionar a conforme me dicen las cosas, soy un poco retrasado para esto. –P… pero como… si… si, tu naciste en mi casa y y y…-

-No te alteres!, mi papá es su papá, el embarazo a mi mamá, más bien… violo a mi madre cuando era adolescente, y mis abuelos al enterarse de que estaba embarazada la echaron de la casa, es por eso que se fue de inmigrante a los Estados Unidos…- Su cabeza estaba gacha y yo aun no procesaba bien la información. –Lamento no habértelo dicho, se que te preocupas por mi…-

-Pero, entonces ¿Por qué te tenía acorralado así?...- No se si sea yo o algo, pero me miro con terror al preguntarle eso.

No se inmuto a decirme nada, solo se fue corriendo de nuevo… es mejor dejarlo así y no dar guerra, no le comentare ni preguntare nada a Antonio por seguridad de Alejandro, sin duda esto es algo que recordare para siempre.

-Entonces estas preocupado por tu amigo…- En este momento estaba en la casa de mi nuevo amigo Arthur, le conté un poco sobre la situación, omitiendo detalles sobre lo de que Antonio es hermano de Alejandro. –La verdad, si fuera tú, me valdría una mierda la cordura y le parto la cara al hijo de puta y pedófilo que es Antonio…-

-Jeh, como si fuera tan fácil, no puedo meterme en problemas, ¿recuerdas? Soy becado y no puedo meterme en ningún lio…-

-Bueno… en fin, eso es lo que les pasa a las personas por juntarse con rana pervertidas como Francis, espero que no te lo pegue… NUNCA!...- Nos reímos sonoramente, estábamos en su habitación, sentados en la cama de Arthur, no es que me sienta incomodo con la situación pero… estoy muy cerca de él y me siento extraño.

-Claro que no mon amour!...- Jugué con el mismo tono de voz de Francis, fingió enojo, yo lo sé -¿Qué quieres que the hero! Te dé un poco de amour?...-

-AAH! Idiota! Aléjate, apenas y soporto al otro, suéltame…- Lo tumbe en la cama y me subí arriba de él, Arthur sabe que estoy jugando, pero esta tan rojo como un tomate de mi amigo Lovino.

-NAHAHAHAHA! Don´t worry, the hero, no te lastimara…- No sé cómo me acomode, pero lo hice tan mal que caí dejando todo mi peso sobre Arthur, dejando nuestras caras a unos solo milímetros de distancia, Arthur olía a dulce, habíamos comido 6 bolsas de dulces, pero sus labios se veían sonrosados… me dieron ganas de acercarme, y lo hice… el pareció cerrar los ojos lentamente y… creo que nos estamos besando… jamás… JAMAS pensé que besaría a un hombre, dándolo así… es mi primer beso… y me encanta.

Lo mejor es que empezamos lento y ahora estamos yendo muy rápido, se está volviendo muy apasionado, Arthur puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia el, me separe de él por el maldito aire, si fuera por mí no respiraría solo para estar un momento mas así.

-Yo…- Mire a los ojos a Arthur aun estaba muy sonrojado, me levante de mi lugar y me quede en silencio un momento –Lo siento…- Lo mire y le robe un beso, eso hizo que se sonrojara peor.

-NAHAHAHA! Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca te llevare esa revista que te dije…- Nunca sé cómo llevar la situación, vi que me grito como el Tsunedere que es.

Llegue al lugar donde vivo con Ale, al entre vi que estaba viendo la televisión, su programa favorito Dr. Hause, por alguna extraña se ríe de ese programa lo ve más como una comedia que como otra cosa. –Ya llegue…- Me volteo a ver y me dio una sonrisa, me alegro que al fin sonría de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue bro?...-

-Naah… pues tú sabrás, vimos anime y lo demás…- Me dio una mirada rápida.

-Tienes los labios rojos y hueles a perfume ingles…- Lo mire desconcertado, me sonroje y me puse a tartamudear! ¡¿Cómo QUE OLIA A PERFUME INGLES?. –pffrr…..- se está burlando =_= -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No me digas que si te besaste con tu nuevo amigo! No pensé que batearas para el otro lado, pero así igual sigues siendo mi hermano… y te quiero como cual…- Se paro y fue directamente a mí, paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me encamino al sillón, me tumbo ahí y el se sentó a un lado –Y dime…- Llamo mi atención -¿Cómo se siente besar a la persona que quieres realmente?...- Podría jurar que su voz se escuchaba un poco triste.

-Realmente… demasiado bien…- Dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Me alegro por ti amigo, ojala y algún día pueda besar a una persona que yo quiera así de bien al igual que tu…-

-Yo también espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame amigo!...- Reímos, bromeamos e hicimos de todo como lo hacíamos en Norteamérica.

Estábamos viendo una película y se quedo dormido, así que tuve que cargarlo a su habitación, lo lleve y dije: ¿por qué no? me metí a la cama con él, no es la primera vez que hago eso, aparte siento que duermo más a gusto acompañado ya que le temo un poco a la oscuridad. El siempre duerme boca abajo y yo para estar seguro de que no se aparecerá nadie lo abrazo, NO PIENSEN MAL!, es que le tengo pánico a la oscuridad desde que vi el exorcista de pequeño.

Desperté a las 2 de la tarde, no me preocupaba era sábado y me había quedado dormido a las 4 de la mañana, vi que Ale estaba en su pequeño escritorio haciendo tarea, y lo peor que era para el lunes desde la semana pasada… la dejo para al último día… no puedo creer que si lo haga en tiempo record, nunca cambiara mi pequeño hermano amigo.

-Buenas noches señor madrugador!...- típico recibimiento de él cuando me despierto a estas horas. –Te toca hacer el aseo al departamento así que yo me dedicare a hacer mi tarea…-

-Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a una clase donde el profesor si enseña… si serás…- Me sonrió y yo se la devolví, fui a lo que me dijo recoger, habíamos puesto horarios de limpieza y pues me toca los martes, jueves y sábado, así de que no me debo de quejar con Ale.

Termine en una hora, no había mucho que recoger la verdad, así que me fui a mi habitación, por alguna extraña razón nuestros vecinos estaban teniendo sexo y eso me calentó un poco, los sonidos se escuchaban hasta el baño, así que no aguante e iba a entrar al baño cuando lo vi cerrado con llave… Ale me gano el baño… FUCK! –Ale! Apúrate que ya no me aguanto!...-

-Espérate cabrón que traigo diarrea!...-

-No te creo te andas masturbando yo lo sé!...-

-Agh! Pinche Alfred perate!...- No aguante mas y me valió y abrí la puerta con un alambrito, se estaba masturbando, cuando me vio puso una cara de espanto, lo tome de los hombro para aventarlo para afuera del baño, pero sentí su mirada llena de terror y estaba temblando… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta tan asustado? Hay no ahora que hice! No! Esta llorando, me aleje con cuidado.

-Aléjate…- Retrocedí lo mas que pude, -¡ALEJATE DE MI! …. No me hagas daño! Aléjate!...- Se tiro al piso del baño y doblo las piernas abrazándose a si mismo… ¿Qué paso?.

-Ale, soy yo! ¿p.. Por qué te pones así? No entiendo…- No me escucho estaba con los ojos en blanco, vi en su mirada que tenía miedo y pánico… ¿por qué esta así? -¿Alguien te hizo algo?...- No me miro, hasta que pensé… y llego a mi memoria de cómo estaba Antonio cerca de él, cuando los vi juntos y me confesó su parentesco. Oh por dios!, y si el maldito de Antonio fue el que le hizo algo… no quería quedarme con la duda, no había nada más que hacer, tenía que preguntarle a Ale… -Fue Antonio verdad…- Me miro mas asustado y tenso… lo sabía era él. -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?...- Me acerque con lentitud sin estar tan cerca solo para que me mirada.

-Tenía miedo… mucho miedo… Tengo miedo!...- Empezó a sollozar amargamente, pero esta vez me abrazo y lo hizo en mi hombro. No lo había visto llorar así desde hace mucho… cuando estábamos en la primaria. Un maestro pedófilo había tratado de abusar de él, cuando había sido castigado por una travesura que hizo, pero no lo logro por que le había dicho a mi padre que el maestro que lo castigo era muy malo y ya le había pegado a un niño, había llegado a la escuela cuando escucho los gritos de Ale pidiendo ayuda y lo rescato, mi papá ve a Ale como otro hijo.

-No te preocupes…. Hare pagar a ese maldito todo lo que te hizo…-

-NO! No puedes estamos en su territorio… si… si le haces algo… mi… padre puede dañarte! No sabes de lo que es capaz! Solo por su primer hijo!...-

-Pero Ale! Piensa, si los denunciamos…-

-Le hará algo malo a mi madre… no quiero que le haga daño…- Enserio el padre de Antonio y el mismo son capaces de eso!. –El día que nos encontraste juntos en la biblioteca… me siguió solo para amenazarme si hablaba sobre mi violación… me dijo que… tu o mi madre podrían salir lastimados… y yo no quiero eso…- Por favor! No quiero que me pidan cosas así! Odio que lo hagan, no puedo creer que una persona que se ve tan amigable sea un ser despreciable. No sé cómo actuar después de descubrir esto, y menos si estoy frente a él, me darían ganas de partirle la cara.

-Guardare silencio… pero solo es por ti… sabes que no me gusta dejar la situación sin meter las manos a fuego…- Me abrazo en agradecimiento, yo lo recibí, pero empezó a sollozar de nuevo… estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que se calmo y cenamos para ver una película y volver a dormir, es mejor que me quede a dormir de nuevo con el, por alguna extraña razón… yo también tengo miedo….

**Buenooo! Hasta aquí el cap de hoy! xD puse USUK es la primera vez que hago ese genero, but, weell! xD jejeje **

**Acepto un papazo, tomatazo (sin que lovi se entere) granadas un malito mexicano (cofnarcocof) xD y lo demás, pero me encantaría mejor review xD**

**Matta!**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Todo cobra sentido?

**No habia escribido en siglos, o eso creo, no se ni en que año estoy, pero bueno.**

**Hetalia no es mio (FUUU) asi ke x eso mex no esta allí.**

Las cosas se habían puesto complicadas, empecé una relación con Arthur y bueno… aun me siento un poco extraño con toda esta situación, no pensé que algún día tuviera una pareja real… todas las chicas siempre me miraban como un trofeo que presumir a las otras y Ale siempre me repetía: _"En fin, todas son unas putas, sería mejor liarse con un chico que con una chica"_ en ese momento lo tome en broma, pero ahora que tengo una relación con otro chico… siento que tiene razón.

Otra cosa complicada es que no podía ver a Antonio sin querer partirle la cara, una vez estábamos jugando quemados y me toco en un equipo contrario a él, tome mi oportunidad y lo llene hasta el tope de balones, le deje un ojo morado y me sentí satisfecho. Últimamente Ale a estado muy atento conmigo, preguntándome como iban las cosas con Arthur y demás… siento que es mi madre, pero sé que quiere hablar de otra cosa para no acordarse de lo que paso con el puto español. Me encontraba por los pasillos vi un hombre tenía un maldito parecido a Antonio, pero tenía ojos cafés y mirada seria. Me acerque más y vi que estaba Alejandro frente a él. Me acerque escondiéndome para poder escuchar.

-Le dije que no!... no voy a ir a una maldita reunión! Sea quien sea, usted y yo no tenemos nada de parentesco…- ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-Mira, Alejandro, eh venido personalmente YO para llevarte quieras o no, porque aun así soy tu padre y me respetas…- Vi que lo tomo brusco de la mano, maldición!, Ale no se deja agarrar así del brazo, ni siquiera se deja tocar, aun no supera lo otro y…

-Suéltame! Suélteme suélteme! No iré con usted! Dejo de ser mi padre cuando golpeo a mi madre! Déjeme!...- Su papá… Maldición! El también le está haciendo daño… g… golpeo a su madre… o por dios… no se qué hacer.

-Lastima…- Le golpeo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente y llevándoselo… aaah! Debo de ir con la policía! Esto es secuestro… pero no me creerán! Waa! Lo siento Ale…

***********************Junjou terrorist********************************

-uhm…- El moreno abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación irreconocible, se espanto levantándose de golpe, escucho música. Volteo a todas partes de la habitación y vio que había una nota:

_Cámbiate con lo que está allí, si no bajas te ira peor de lo que te hizo Antonio_

-Tsk… Maldito anciano…- Hizo lo pedido en la nota, pero primero se dio un baño y luego se cambio, abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo que la luz del pasillo le segara un poco, se tallo los ojos y busco las escalera o cualquier cosa para ir a donde estaba la música, al encontrarlas bajo lentamente, vio que estaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes y otro de cabello café…

-Eh?...- Los chicos voltearon a verlo, se quedaron así un instante inspeccionándolo y luego se les predio el foco. –ha! Tu debes ser nuestro primito perdido!...- el rubio fue el que grito y se fue acercando corriendo, haciendo que el moreno se hiciera para atrás, tarde, el chico lo tomo.

-Aléjate…- Lo miro con odio, el otro solo sonrió.

-aaah! Mi tío tenía razón eres tan lindo, tanto que te quisiera quemar y tirar a rio…-El moreno le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Si hicieras eso ya no sería lindo idiota… perdona a Martin, no sabe lo que dice… Soy Manuel, uno de tus primos… este idiota también lo es, pero yo le digo que es adoptado…-Ale lo miro confundido.

-El único que sería adoptado seria yo… si no te has dado cuenta no soy hijo de la mamá de Antonio…- El castaño le miro indiferente y se volteo tomándole de la mano y llevándole a la sala.

Al bajar toda la familia se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno lo único que pudo hacer es poner una mirada indiferente, una señora muy delgada de vista elegante se puso enfrente vio que tenia la misma sonrisa que Antonio, ella debía ser su mamá, cuando la vio pensó _"Anda la osa, me quiero volver chango" _ hasta que ella se agacho y lo abrazo, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, si se supone que él es un hijo bastardo de su esposo, ¿Por qué lo abraza?.

-Bienvenido Ale…- Por alguna razón quería llorar, se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a su mamá y la abrazo de vuelta, sin saber porque, empezó a llorar en su hombro es la primera vez desde que llego a Japón que alguien de la familia de Antonio que lo trata bien hasta lo abraza con cariño –Te estado esperando… no sabes cuánto espere para conocerte…- La abrazo más fuerte.

***************************Junjou Romantica**************************

-Arthur…- Había ido con Artty, no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperado.

-¿Alfred?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Necesito contarte algo, también que me ayudes…-

-Esta bien…-

****************************Junjou terrorist***************************

-Ya tranquilo, no me gusta que niños tan lindos como tu llore así de triste…-

-Es q.. Que… usted me debe odiar…-

-¿Por qué de hacerlo?...- La amabilidad de la madre del castaño español le dolía en el alma al moreno.

-Es que… yo soy el hijo de… bueno… soy un hijo bastardo…- La mujer le puso un dedo en la boca y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Antonio observo todo desde lejos… podría estar serio por fuera, pero por dentro echaba furia, primero le quitaba el amor de su vida y ahora a su madre…

No podía permitirse eso, el padre de Antonio veía a su segundo hijo, seguía sin sentir nada… no comprendía porque su esposa insistió tanto en conocer a su hijo, el no lo quería ver, era un error que cometió hace años, el cual nunca quiso volver a hablar, pero cuando se entero de que tenía un hijo, tuvo que hacer lo necesario para que no se acercara a su familia y la destruyese, pero, la madre de Alejandro lo encontró y su esposa se entero. Después de no hablarle un mes, le dijo que si quería que volviera a funcionar su matrimonio quería conocer a su hijo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar, ama a su esposa joder, no quería que se terminara por una aventura. Hasta le dijo: _"Puede que sientas cariño al conocerlo y tenerlo cerca" _ pero lo que vio es que la que se encariño rápido fue ella y no el.

-Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los actos de sus padres… te acabo de conocer y ya te creo mi hijo, eres tan lindo…- Antonio rechino los dientes, no aguanto y se fue a su habitación. –Tienes unos ojos tan grandes como los de tu madre…-

-c… conoce a mi madre?...- Ella asintió con una cariñosa sonrisa, le acaricio el mentón.

-Ella es muy linda… no te pareces nada al gruñón de mi esposo…-Rio por lo bajo.

-G-gracias…- Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco. La mujer le tomo la barbilla y le levanto la cara.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte… por cómo me abrazaste a llorar… quiere decir que estas muy triste… no te sientas así… recuerda que siempre tienes personas que te aman mucho… hoy me agrego como una…- De nuevo las lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, no se merecía esto… la demás familia estaba en el comedor, ya estaban comiendo. Alejandro se dio cuenta de que faltaba Antonio, así que hizo como que iba al baño y fue directo al cuarto de él, para la mala suerte del moreno no sabía dónde estaba, busco en todas las puertas hasta que la encontró. No le importo tocar y solo entro, Antonio se movió por reflejo, pero fue directamente con él, su mirada tenía furia e ira… Alejandro recordó que tenía miedo de él, se alejo un poco, topo con la puerta dándole ventaja al español, lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro en su cama con el encima. Alejandro estaba en shock no reaccionaba… pero sin embargo Antonio no se movia…

-¿Por qué?...-

-…-

-¿Por qué siempre haces que mi vida sea más difícil?...-

-¿A qué te refieres?...-

-Por tu culpa… mis padres no se llevan como antes… por tu culpa… nunca podre tenerlo conmigo…-

-"tenerlo"…- repitió.

-A Lovino… el está enamorado de ti… no es justo, yo llevo más tiempo con él y tu solo apareces y… y… Maldición…- Antonio empezó a derramar lágrimas. –Quiera mi madre o no, yo nunca te veré como mi hermano… jamás…-

**Weeeeelll aki con otro episodio! Marukaite chikyuu! Ok no, xD ROLFLMAO estuve llorando media hora con un video bien triste de chibitalia y SIR -_- bueno matta**

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews :D me aran feliz**


	5. Chapter 5 No puedes amar a dos

**SIgueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee caaaap FIVE! 5! LOLOLOLOL **

**I´m pepsi and i know it! ****(8)**

**Ok no**

**Hetalia no es mio es de nuestro querido y grandisimo hiramuya hidekaz :D**

**Enjoy!**

-No es necesario que me veas como un hermano… yo tampoco lo eh hecho…- El castaño mayor lo miro incrédulo. –Y menos después de lo que me hiciste…-

-¿Sabes porque lo hice?...-

-Porque me odias tanto… que te valió todo lo que pudiera suceder si tu padre se entera…-

-Necesitaba alejarte de Lovino… siempre se te queda viendo cuando pasas… no es justo…- El oji-verde se sentó un lado del moreno, mientras este se paraba y se alejaba un poco, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que decía.

-Me dejaras en paz si rompo el corazón de Lovino para que se vaya contigo…- El castaño lo miro sarcástico.

-Como se que no te revolcaras con él en la cama eh?...-

-Porque, idiota del tomate, a mi no me gusta Lovino… es mas… ni siquiera lo volteo a ver en la casa de Feliciano…- El español relajo la mirada. –Además de que yo no le tiro para el otro lado…-

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes? Porque cuando te toque gritaste de placer… no lo niegues!...- El moreno se sonrojo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Yo jamás disfrutaría una sesión de sexo así…- El español puso una sonrisa traviesa.

-En serio…-

-Por supuesto idiota!...- Antonio se le acerco de manera gatuna lo cual hizo que el otro se hiciera hacia atrás. -¿Q.. Que estás haciendo?...-

-Demostrarte que te equivocas…- Se acerco tanto hasta que sus bocas chocaron, empezó a besarle tiernamente, Alejandro estaba paralizado y tenía miedo, luego empezó a meter lengua, el moreno empezó a disfrutar del beso… se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que estaba teniendo con ese beso.

Se tumbaron en la cama besándose, hasta que Antonio empezó a toquetearlo y Alejandro lo alejo con un puñetazo totalmente sonrojado. –Ahora dime si no disfrutaste eso!...-

-Bueno… es de sabios rectificar… pero yo no soy un sabio así que no…- Antonio hizo un puchero. –Entonces…- El castaño lo miro –Si te ayudo a que Lovino te quiera me dejaras en paz?...-

-Si… pero si él te llega a hacer algo te mato y lo digo enserio…-

-Sí, si Freddy Crueger… pero antes de eso debemos hacer un plan de cómo lo enamoraras no?...-

-Supongo que si….- Le miro… hubo una pequeña pausa, porque, estaban pensando… bueno ellos no piensan solo hablan. La única cosa que tenían en común aparte de la sonrisa.

-Al menos sabes cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar en tu casa… quiero ir a dormir a mi lindo departamento con mi hermano…- El otro le miro con desinterés, y se tumbo en la cama.

-No lo se, yo creo que solo este fin de semana, no lo se, lo único que se es que mama quiere que vengas muy seguido… y eso no me gusta…-

-No te pongas celoso idiota, yo tengo mi propia madre…-

**********************************Junjou confused?************************************

-Alfred?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Arthur, un señor se llevo a Ale, estoy desesperado, pienso que es su padre pero…. No se si lo escuche bien… tengo miedo a que le pase algo…- El rubio lo miro un poco confuso.

-El siempre lleva su celular a todas partes no?...- El americano asintió –Y el te habla cada vez que está en problemas no?...- Volvió a asentir. -¿Entonces?...-

-Es que…-

-Mon amour Arthur, que pasa dijiste que no tardabas…- Alfred abrió muy grande los ojos, y en cambio a Arthur se puso nervioso, Francis fue directo con Alfred. -¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Vine a hablar con Arthur… ¿y tu?...- El cejon trago duro.

-Yo vine a cenar con MI novio esta noche…- Para cualquiera que estuviera viendo esto en la televisión, la cual no es hubiera visto y escuchado como se le rompía el corazón al rubio americano con solo esa frase… Arthur lo engaño… se sintió una basura… su primer amor y su primer engaño.

-Oh… son… novios… bien por ustedes bueno… me retiro… nos vemos el lunes…- Arthur quería ir con el pero, no podía o Francis se daría cuenta de su error, amaba al pervertido francés, pero también amaba al americano… no sabía qué hacer.

Alfred al doblar la esquina, empezó a correr completamente destrozado, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, se detuvo en un parque fue directamente hacia un árbol y se sentó en el, empezó a sollozar en silencio. No lo comprendía… ¿Por qué alguien que creyó una persona honesta le hizo algo como eso? Que hizo para merecerse esto… lo único que ah hecho es proteger a su casi hermano, ser un chico bueno con los demás y ser un buen hijo… ¿Por qué?.

-Maldición…- Sonó su celular. –Hola?... "_Alffy! Soy yo!" _ ¿¡Ale! ¿d…donde estas?... _"Nah, Estoy bien si es lo que me querías preguntar, no me ah pasado nada… aun creo… bueno el caso es que estoy en la casa de Antonio y me quedare el fin de semana" _No volverás hasta el domingo! P.. pero! ALE!... "_La mamá de Antonio no quiere que me vaya… y ella me trato muy bien y pues… no puedo dejarla así…" _Oh… bueno… pero Antonio no te está haciendo nada verdad! "_Tranquila mamá no me está tocando, eso es lo bueno… necesito tu ayuda para algo, pero te lo contare cuando llegue…" _De acuerdo…. "_Alfred?... ¿Qué tienes?..." _Nada… no es nada "_A mi no me mientes, tu has estado llorando te conozco como la palma de mi mano… ¿Qué te pasa?" _Te lo contare cuando llegues… adiós…- Colgó, si quería decirle lo sucedido era mejor en persona, para poder detenerlo antes de que le quisiera romper la boca a Arthur.

******************************Romántica inocencia***************************

Pasó el fin de semana y Alejandro volvió, tenía unas ojeras y un montón de regalos, de parte de la madre de Antonio, las ojeras fueron por que se quedo con los primos de Antonio jugando videojuegos hasta hace una hora, abrió la puerta Alfred y lo vio, dio un grito de niña, Alejandro parecía un zombi de esas películas que pasaban cada 31 de octubre en la tele, luego vio que era su amigo, vio todas las cajas y lo ayudo a meterlas, atrás de él estaba Antonio, el cual tuvo que disimular mucho.

-Bien Ale! Nos vemos el otro fin! Nos vemos Al!...- Y en fin de cuenta se fue del departamento.

-Odio que venga y se crea que es tu amigo…-

-¿Celoso?...- El otro lo miro y se paro, fue directo a la pequeña cocina que tenían y tomo un vaso, se sirvió un poco de agua y tomo.

-Claro que no, pero después de lo que te hizo…- El moreno se paro y fue hacia el.

-Hey hey, andas muy amarguito hoy… ¿Qué te pasa?...- El rubio carraspeo y se volvió a servir un poco de agua –Sabes que no es normal que tomes agua… siempre tomas soda… dime…- El rubio lo miro y se acerco amenazadoramente al moreno, este tembló un poco cada paso que daba Alfred el retrocedía ese paso, topo con la pared y este lo acorralo –N… no me digas ahora que te enamoraste de mi maldito!...- No recibió respuesta solo un abrazo, sintiendo como su hombro se mojaba -¿Qué paso?...-

-Me engaño… me engaño…-

-¿Quién lo hizo?...-

-Arthur… el… estaba saliendo con Francis y aun así acepto estar conmigo… yo no sabía nada…-

-Tranquilo hermano…- Al no soportar como se apalanco sobre su cuerpo cayeron al piso, Alejandro lo único que pudo hacer es dejarlo llorar en su hombro. Le acaricio la cabeza, cuando se tranquilizo mas se sentaron en el sillón y Alfred se quedo dormido en las piernas de Alejandro. –Y pensar… que yo te envidiaba por encontrar el amor de tu vida…-

A la mañana siguiente despertaron los dos juntos dormidos en el sillón, Alejandro estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Alfred, lo bueno es que él fue el que se despertó primero –Ah… ya despertaste!... NAHAHAHA es extraño que te duermas así!...- O eso es lo que pensó.

-WAH! Idiota! ¿Qué hora son?...-

-Las 11… faltamos a clase… :B- El otro puso la cara de _No me digas_.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?...-

-Es que… como te dormiste tarde, y si te despierto temprano sale ¡perrial!...- El moreno se paro y se aventó sobre el rubio para jalarle el cabello y azotarlo contra el piso, jugando. -¡WAAAAAAH! TE DIJE PERRIAL SALIO A LA LUZ!..-

********************************Junjou Panic**********************************

-Arthur… querido… me podrías decir: ¿Qué hacia mon pettit Alfred afuera de la casa?...- El rubio oji-verde se paralizo y se puso nervioso.

-N… nada.. Solo venia a preguntarme algo… pero se puso nervioso al verte… vamos a ver la película que querías anda…-Francis vio que estaba paralizado el cejon, y no dijo nada.

*******************************A la junjou romantica***************************

**Weell aquí queda el cap FIVE! :D Bueno achepto de todop :D tomatazos papazos e.e lo que sea os amo chicas y chicos si hay! Nosh vemosh en el próximo :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Quien dijo que era inocente

**No se ni que dia estoy xD bueno en fin jejeje Cap six! Me mato la peli un dia sin mexicanos, sabia que el idiota de Alfred no sobreviviría sin nuestro kerido mexico xD JAH! Lo sabia.**

*******************************A la jounju romantica******************************

-Bien si van a ir al campamento por favor anótense en la hoja por favor…- Un hombre castaño con sonrisa encantadora, y al parecer boba.

-Oye Ale!, que tal si vamos! Será divertido! Nuestro primer campamento en Japón…-El moreno lo miro dudoso.

-Pero primero tenemos que pedir permiso al cuidador… y a los que nos dan dinero… y a nuestros padres… mierda… _"Se supone que ayer estabas tan emo, ¿Por qué ahora estas tan sonriente"_- El rubio hizo un puchero.

-Ándale ALE!...- Le grito con el mismo puchero infantil.

-Si ale! Ándale!- Se le junto el castaño español, para desgracia de Alejandro e incomodidad para Alfred.

-Ok, está bien, pero si nos dicen que no es tu culpa Alfred…- El oji verde y el rubio se vieron y chocaron los 5.

**3 días después…**

Todos se encontraban haciendo fila para entrar en el autobús, pero por desgracias de la vida… ya no había lugar en el último, las chicas se pudieron acomodar sentándose una arriba de otra… pero los chicos seria un poco denigrante hacer eso, Alfred y Lovino habían corrido para poder tener un lugar en el autobús, y Antonio no le importo y le pidió a Alfred que lo cargara, este acepto, lo único que quedaba era que Lovino lo cargara… pero no podía pedirlo ya que Antonio estaba a un lado y… lo miraba feo.

-Alejandro! ¿Por qué aun no te has sentado?...- El moreno volteo a ver a la maestra que los acompañaba por seguridad.

-Es que… maestra… esto… es un poco incomodo… yo… tengo mi orgullo de hombre y no me puedo permiti…-

-SIENTATE!...-

-Si señora!...- Y como alma que le lleva el diablo se sentó arriba de Lovino, el cual se sonrojo extremadamente cuando lo hizo. –Lo… siento Lovino… pero me da miedo la maestra…-

-N… no hay problema… no me incomoda en lo absoluto…- Le sonrió con un sonrojo enorme.

El camino hacia donde se dirigían era de unas 9 horas, Haci que estarían así sentados por mucho tiempo, Alejandro tarto de evitar contacto con Lovino hablando con Alfred hasta con Antonio de cualquier estupidez, cosa que no le agrado mucho al rubio, y para arruinar más la situación, el maldito chofer pareciera que estuviera en su contra, estaba pasando por cada bache que había en la carretera, en cuanto caía en uno saltaba y rozaba con la entrepierna del italiano, 3…4…5 baches bastaron para sentir la entre pierna de Lovino endurecerse –Esta bien pueden ir al baño o comprar algo para el camino, quien tiene que ir…-

-YO TENGO QUE IR!...- Lovino se paro y salió corriendo del autobús. Seguido de Alfred que no se aguantaba las ganas de cagar.

-Parece que Lovino se éxito cuando rozabas con el…- Antonio tenía una mirada un poco dolida.

-Lo siento, cambiemos lugares ¿de acuerdo?...- El castaño asintió sin ánimo alguno.

Llego Alfred primero, parece que corrió más rápido que Lovino y le gano el baño, y Alejandro tomo la oportunidad de pedirle que ahora él se sentaba arriba de Alfred y que Lovino se sentara arriba de Antonio, lo cual se guardo la felicidad que tuvo al sentir a Lovino en sus piernas, cabe decir que después de muchos baches igualmente enormes, Antonio tenía la cabeza en las nubes y tenia pensamientos que no son aptos para niños.

Al llegar era de noche, y paso lo mismo que en el autobús…. No había cama suficientes… ¿Por qué rayos no hay camas suficientes en un campamento?. La respuesta era obvia… casi toda la escuela asistió, y eso era extraño, por alguna extraña razón a todos les dieron ganas de ir al campamento.

-Bien chicos, la ultima cabaña estará formada por: Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert y Ludwig Bieltschmidt, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, Antonio y Alejandro Fernandez… Alfred Franklin Jones… son todos a la cabaña AHORA!...- Todos oyeron sus nombre corrieron a la cabaña más alejada.

Lo peor… solo había 5 camas, al llegar Gilbert no se lo pensó y tomo la más grande… eso quedaba que los demás tenían que compartir. –West! Aprovecha y duerme junto con Feli-chan!...-

-ANIKI! Estupido Gilbert! Ahora te aguantas y duermes conmigo!...-

-No habrás querido decir "Estupido y sensual hermano mayor" y no! Como soy tu awsome hermano mayor yo duermo solo!...- Mientras que ellos discutían, Alejandro antes de que otro le pidiera a Alfred dormir con el, lo tomo del brazo.

-Atrás que con mi hermano me duermo yo!...- Hizo una sonrisa triunfante al rubio cejon que estaba al lado del francés pervertido.

-Lovi, si tu hermano se duerme con Ludwig, ¿puedo dormir contigo?...- El castaño estaba tan distraído mirando tristemente a Alejandro que se había tomado del brazo con Alfred que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo el español y solo asintió.

-Bieen… entonces yo dormiré con arttie! Vamos cariño!...- Añadió Francis con su cantarina vos.

En fin quedaron en las camas:

La mas grande:** Gilbert **(No pudo sacarlo de ahí)

La segunda cama: **Ludwig y Feliciano **(A pesar de los insultos de Lovino, que se dio cuenta de la situación 15 minutos después)

La tercera: **Alejandro y Alfred**

La cuarta: **Lovino y Antonio **(para felicidad de este ultimo)

La quinta: **Francis y Arthur.**

Alfred, extraño, no se sentía incomodo con la presencia de la pareja rubia que se durmió en la cama que estaba justo enfrente de la de él, siempre estuvo sonriendo y jugando todo el camino y demás. Todos después de jugar un rato con las almohadas y contar una historia de terror los obligaron a apagar las luces y dormir, Alfred estaba bien abrazado de Alejandro por el miedo a pie grande.

Al dormir sintió que alguien lo removía, no se despertó, lo removieron de nuevo e iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca. –Shh! Se van a despertar…- Era Arthur, estaba hablando quedito.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-

-Acompáñame afuera- El moreno lo miro mal, pero aun así lo siguió. Se instalaron en el muelle Arthur sentado y Ale acostado con su almohada, se la había llevado, no sale sin ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Alejandro lo vio con rencor y aburrimiento.

-Yo… siento lo que le hice a Alfred… de verdad... yo…-

-Te estás disculpando con la persona equivocada… pero si fuera Alfred no te perdonaba ni en tres vidas…- Escupió con rabia.

-Lo siento… de verdad… es que… me enamore de Alfred… que por un momento me olvide que estaba saliendo con Francis, a él también lo amo… no puedo creer que me este pasando esto…- Se tapo la cara con una mano, el moreno lo veía incrédulo.

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?...-

-No, pero así sucedieron las cosas… necesito que me ayudes a que Alfred me perdone…-

-Ni de coña…-

-Eh?... ¿Por qué?...-

-No voy a ayudar al idiota que lastimo a mi amigo, que decir amigo, A mi hermano!...- Arthur lo miro.

-Lo amas verdad…- El moreno abrió los ojos en seco y demasiadamente grande.

-AAH! ¿De qué hablas? Yo a Alfred solo lo veo como un hermano eso es todo…- No podía evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso.

-Entonces me ayudas…-

-Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no… me voy a dormir que si no vuelvo en 5 minutos despertara gritando…-

-Tanto así lo amas que ya te sabes todas sus fases…-

-Es porque eh vivido con él desde que tengo memoria, nacimos, crecimos y seguiremos creciendo juntos, cada quien con su pareja claro, una familia que amar, pero siempre juntos… como hermanos…- Dio 3 pasos y escucho el grito de Alfred y se fue corriendo.

-AAAH! PIE GRANDE VIENE POR MI!...- Alejandro abrió la puerta y fue a abrazar a Alfred y ponerlo sobre su pecho.

-No existe… solo son fabulas, el único que vendrá por ti es papá con un camión de helados… oh y mamá cantando una canción, la canción de cuna que nos cantaba para dormir recuerdas… como iba!...- Alfred negó con la cabeza. –Si, si sabes, "_La noche es fría, la noche es caliente… todo depende de la calidez de tu abrazo…_

_-"Con… un chocolate caliente un beso… beso en la mejilla y teddy en brazos…_

_-"Nos protegerá a los dos…"-_ Alfred se abrazo mas a Alejandro, y empezó a llorar en silencio, el era muy sensible y tenía demasiado miedo a la obscuridad, como le había dicho la abuela de Alfred "_El es un niño de luz, nunca lo dejes en la oscuridad o caerá al vacio de la soledad"_ Vio como sus compañeros de cuarto le miraban al tener bien abrazado a Alfred. –Lamento que Alfred los haya despertado pero, no puedo dejarlo dormir solo, y si lo hago tengo que medir el tiempo en que me separe a cuando sienta que ya no estoy… lo siento de verdad…-

-No es eso…- Gilbert fue el que se atrevió a hablar. –Es que… cuidas demasiado bien a Alfred… que nos sorprende que te sepas como hay que cuidarlo… como si fuera una joya… de verdad son amigos y no otra cosa…- Se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como Alfred se quedo dormido de nuevo.

-No somos pareja… simplemente somos dos personas que nacieron de padres diferentes que se aprecian tanto que se adoptaron el uno al otro como hermanos…- Le acaricio la cabeza rubia a su hermano.

-Tanto así…- Dijo Lovino, que el también había pensado mal.

-Si! Ya les dije que él y yo somos hermanos!, jamás me podría enamorar de una persona la cual quiero como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve…- Los demás no dijeron nada y volvieron a dormir.

********************************Junjou terrorist**************************

Todos se encontraban jugando futbol, separado por equipos de 6. Hasta ahora el equipo más fuerte ah sido el de Alejandro… tiene agallas… o mejor dicho huevos para no perder. En el estaba Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, Ludwig y Antonio… que estaban aplastando a todos.

Después fueron a nadas al lago, cosa que no se metió Alfred porque no sabía nadar y se quedo en la orilla del muelle.

-Alfred…-

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora… por ahora no… cuando esté listo hablaremos… me conto Alejandro él porque me desperté como loco…- Arthur no dijo nada más y se retiro.

El campamento solo duraría una semana y pero solo bastaron 4 días para que todos quisieran volver a casa a jugar videojuegos.

Y los maestros no tuvieron otra opción que devolverlos a casa. Bueno en fin, llegando los maestros volvieron a dar clases… según… porque aun no hacían ni madres en el salón los dejaban hacer mensada y media.

Pero… si le encargaban tarea.

Demasiada diría yo.

-Bien quiero que me hagan una maqueta de la antigua Roma para la próxima semana el que la haga mejor lo dejo exento todo el año… hagan parejas… es mas yo las hare no quiero que hagan escándalo…- Todos tragaron duro.

*********************************amore innocente*******************************

-Bueno... Lovino creo que si empezamos ahora no habrá problema ¿verdad?...- Alejandro estaba caminando hacia la casa de Lovino, los dos solos. Lovino estaba muy callado y sonrojado.

-S.. si no habrá problema... me gustaría que el macho-patatas no le hubiera tocado con mi hermano...- Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Al llegar a la casa de los Vargas, la cual ya había ido bastantes veces, fueron al cuarto del castaño, era totalmente diferente al de Feliciano, el otro castaño tenia miles de cosas de anime... Lovino simplemente tenia posters pero de bandas de rock italiano como de ópera y un pequeño estudio de grabación su laptop, una impresora cerca... un escritorio y un desván.

-Pasa… siéntate donde quieras y empecemos a diseñarlo… ¿de acuerdo?...- El moreno asintió.

Pasaron como 3 horas y hasta que se les ocurrió ver la película de "300" para darse ideas, estaban tan emocionados como todo friki y los dos juntos gritaron: "THIS IS SPARTAA!" rieron juntos y por alguna extraña razón… se acercaron mucho que estaban recargados uno del otro. Muy cómodos, Alejandro al darse cuenta de la situación se le vino se le vino a la mente la cara de enojo de Antonio y se separo como 3 metros de Lovino.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Lovino se dio cuenta que fue muy brusco el cómo se alejo de él.

-N… no es nada… simplemente recordé que tenía que hacer una tarea… -

-Estamos en la misma clase y no nos encargaron tarea extra… aparte de la que se supone que debíamos hacer…-

-Si lo se… pero… esto… No puedo dejar a Alfred solo en casa!...-

-Me dijiste y escuche que Alfred te dijo que se quedaría en la casa del bastardo del tomate…-

-Uhm bueno… yo… Maldición…-

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?...- Alejandro volteo y vio la cara de tristeza del italiano… mierda maldito perfil.

-No es que huya de ti es que….-No pudo terminar su escusa porque ya estaba siendo besado por el italiano. Lo sentó en la cama aun besándolo… Alejandro estaba aun sorprendido de ese repentino beso que no supo cómo reaccionar y aun no reaccionaba, lo acostó y empezó a acariciarle la pierna con demasiada ternura… esto estaba mal… se está dejando llevar cuando dijo que no lo haría…

-L… lo siento Lovino… yo no… no puedo corresponderte… yo… "_Maldición piensa en algo!"_ yo…- Le tapo la boca con su mano.

-No importa si no me correspondes pero… te eh querido en secreto desde que llegaste… no me había sentido tan atraído a alguien… por favor solo una noche… y te dejare en paz…- El moreno se sorprendió por su maldita sinceridad y el maldito deseo del italiano… seguro habría tenido sueños húmedos donde lo tomaba en la cama.

-No puedo… no debo y no quiero…-

-Se que no quieres… espera… ¿No debes?... qué significa eso?...- Alejandro se quería morir acababa de decir algo que no debía.

-No es nada… yo solo… VOY AL BAÑO!...- Prácticamente corrió hacia el cuarto del baño. "_Maldita sea… que voy hacer!... esto está mal… muy mal… el quiere que me cueste con el… me la pase muy bien con el pero… yo… yo… tengo que decirle Antonio sobre esto…"_

_-¿Si? _Antonio… soy yo… _¿Qué pasa? Es extraño que me hables a mi celular…¿pasa algo con Lovino?... _Lovino quiere que me acueste con él y si lo hago me dejara en paz el resto de mi vida… es la primera vez que te lo diré pero… podrías aconsejarme como hermano mayor y pretendiente de Lovino… _Lovino… dijo eso… _ si… _ Entonces hazlo… si el te dijo que después te dejara en paz está bien… aprovechare que se pondrá triste por no poder estar contigo como quiso y lo hare mío… _Me das miedo!... está bien adiós…- Lo sabia el idiota se aprovecha de la desgracia del más pequeño.

-Ya… bueno… yo…- Lovino estaba muy sonrojado porque hace un minuto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Acepto… pero con la condición de que ya nunca te me acercaras… ¿de acuerdo?...- El italiano se balanceo contra de el y lo beso apasionadamente… para Alejandro esta era la segunda vez que lo iba a hacer… pero esta vez por voluntad propia… y se sentía extraño.

Lovino le despojo de sus ropas con una maestría impecable, lamia y mordía a cada paso por el camino de besos que estaba dejando en el torso… de lo demás no se supo nada ya que del placer que sintió Alejandro se le nublo la vista y los demás sentidos, no supo nada hasta que despertó abrazado de Lovino en la cama. Con un terrible dolor en la espalda.

-Oh ya, por fin despiertas dormilón…- El tono pícaro que estaba teniendo Lovino le estaba dando miedo.

-Sí y me voy a casa… tenemos un trato recuerdas…-

-Si, serás mi pareja o les enseño a todos tus fotos teniendo sexo conmigo!...- Alejandro dio un respingo ¿De qué estaba hablando?...

-¿¡Que!...-

*****************************JUNJOU PANIC!**************************

**Weell no pensé actualizar este fic mas seguido LOL jejeje recibi un tomatazo TT-TT xD x lo de iggy pero trankila después vbendra una sorpresita y como la ke akabo de poner xD bueno nos vemos :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Algo ¿Inesperado?

**OHAYOOOOO! Bueno gracias a una amiga me inspire mas para seguir escribiendo mi fic! " A a junjou romantica" wiii! Bueno hay un review que… me mando al fondo de un presipicio o un pozo sin fondo, no recuerdo bien la película de 300… THIS IS SPARTA! Ok no, winry Uchiha! Oye! xD una amiga estaba checando mis reviews por que le pedi de favor y creo que ya te odia por el hecho de que te llames winry… (odia a la mona esa de fullmetal xD) LOL y… me duele aun la cabeza de la pedrada… y la panza de la patada… TT-TT yo solo quiero dar amor! Ok no eso es extraño xD **

**Hidekaz y yo nos casaremos algún dia y lo obligare a poner a todos los que faltan en hetalia xD oh oh oh oh y y y y y y también también… ._. hetalia será mio por ley! JAH! Pero como aun no nos casamos lamentablemente hetalia aun no es mio, pero lo será :D**

**Enjoy!**

********************************A la junjuo Romantica ********************************

-¿¡Que mierdas!...- Lovino capto de lo que estaba diciendo.

-AH! Lo siento!... es que siempre eh querido decir eso… es mentira… es que me recordó a la escena de una obra de teatro que hice en Italia que tenía una situación similar y… no aguante no decir las líneas je je je…-Rio nervioso a la cara de _Are you fucking kidding me? _ Que tenía Alejandro.

-Bueno… tenemos un trato… mañana vengo a terminar la maqueta…- El castaño lo miro dudoso.

-¿Terminas? Si ni siquiera la empezamos…- El moreno le dio una mirada fulminante, e hizo que el italiano temblara de miedo.

-Terminar, porque tu la vas a hacer… al menos hasta la mitad… me voy…- Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la casa de los hermanos Vargas. Aun temblaba de lo de anoche.

Al llegar a su departamento, bueno el que compartía con Alfred las luces estaban apagadas… se le hizo extraño siempre estaban prendidos por tener las cortinas cerradas o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que no pasara la luz. Abrió la puerta con su llave. Todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Hola?... ¿Alfred?...- Volteo a todos lados no encontró a nadie…-Que extraño…- prendió la luz y dio el grito de su vida. Alfred estaba tirado en el suelo palidísimo y Antonio también. -¡¿QUE PASO?...- Alfred levanto la cara.

-¿Ale?... ¿eres tú?...- Parecía zombi.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UN ZOMBI!...- Alfred se paro asustado.

-¿¡UN ZOMBI! !...- empezó a correr por todos lados despertando a Antonio el cual le aventó una almohada, este solo se detuvo y miro temeroso a todos lados, vio que Alejandro estaba enfrente de la puerta agarrándose el pecho del susto. –Oh bienvenido ale!...-

-Oh por dios… eso… ¿es su maqueta?...- Los dos asintieron –Oh… tengo hambre…-

-ALEJATE DE LA MAQUETA!...- Alfred y Antonio se pusieron enfrente. –Está bien te comprare algo en el konvini… quieres algo Antonio?...- Este negó. Al salir ahora quedaba el interrogatorio del español.

-Y bien…-

-¿Bien qué?...-

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo hace bien?... ¿Cómo besa? DIME! Joder!...- Este estaba tomándole de las manos a Alejandro el cual solo tenía un pequeño Tic en el ojo al ver el estilo de preguntas que le hacía.

-Soy su pareja, si no lo soy mostrara las unas fotos de mi teniendo sexo con el…- Antonio palideció… -Pero luego dijo que era mentira y le rompí el corazón ¿contento?...- El castaño miro a Alejandro serio… luego lo abrazo, en ese momento entro al departamento viendo la escena de ellos.

-Estoy más que feliz… hora de baile feliz! Lalalalalalalalalala…- Empezó a bailar por toda la sala. En ese momento este Alfred se había regresado por que no había mochis… y él quería solo trajo sushi.

******************************Junjou egoist***********************************

**Alfred voice**

Fui a la biblioteca a leer el nuevo manga que me había regalado Ale, así que no me resistí y quería ir a leerlo rápidamente sin que nadie me molestara y pensé: "_En la biblioteca es un buen lugar" _y decidí ir ahí. Me senté en el lugar más alejado de la biblioteca, no había muchas personas… que bien. Me acomode, acomode una libreta por si quería dibujar un poco y me prepare para lo siguiente: leer.

-Oh… por… dios…- Perrial pagara por esto… Este manga me dijo que tenía un nombre extraño… pero no pensé que fuera tan extraño… su nombre es:… Junjou Romantica… ES YAOI! WAAAAH! ¿Por qué' ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Aaah! Nunca en mi vida pensé tener este estilo de manga en mis manos… pero las chicas del foro me retaron a leerlo… ¿lo leeré?... waah! Esto es extraño… Vamos Alfred… si quieres ser el mejor otaku debes de saber de todo tipo de géneros aunque este sea… este… bien comencemos…

-Esto es… horrible…- No puedo leerlo es tan bizarro!... o más bien dicho hom… mierda… me acabo de acordar que yo ya me bese y me enamore de un chico.

Bueno que mas da… si es como la rela… que tenia con… supongo que lo puedo leer…

_**3 paginas después***_

No… realmente no puedo… esto es tan… maldición… ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre violar al hermano de tu mejor amigo del cual estas enamorado?... no le entiendo del todo… Maldición… pero tengo que dar crédito a la autora… este manga es bueno… si no son malos mis informes… mmm… también tiene anime... Son… 13… 12… 24 capítulos según el foro. Okay! Tengo que verificar sobre esto en internet!... computadora… computadora… Jah! Ahí! Me senté en frente de una y la prendí, me metí en el foro, vi que unas cuantas chavas están conectadas… tan tarde!...

_Arufuredo-sama dice:_

_Chicas! HELP! _

_Ohime-sama dice:_

_¿Qué pasa aru-kun?_

_Arufuredo-sama dice:_

_Es que… denme toda la información que tengan sobre la autora de Junjou Romantica…_

_Princess Princess dice:_

_Aru-chan… no me digas que estás leyendo el manga…_

_Arufuredo-sama dice:_

_NO ES MI CULPA! Fue perrial! El me engaño y me dio el manga!... :I_

_Karin-chan dice:_

_Bueno… a trabajar! La autora de Junjou Romantica tiene mas mangas y uno de ellos es Sekaiichi Hatsukoi el cual fue llevado al anime también…_

Yo… simplemente no sabía nada sobre esa autora… con que… sekaiichi hatsukoi… supongo que primero veo Junjou y luego esa je… GRAAH! Me estoy volviendo fujoshi o qué?

Después de la larga introducción y comentarios de todas me tuve que despedir de ellas y volver con el manga… tuve que ver hasta lo que no quería… la parte del sexo… maldición…. Te matare perrial!

Volví al salón de clases y ahí estaba una gran tensión… no supe que pasaba solo vi que todos estaban en circulo y en… ¿Por qué seré tan idiota? Están jugando a la botella… pero porque solo los chicos… ¿Por qué Elizabetha trae una cámara al colegio?.

-¿Qué están haciendo?...- Me voltearon a ver y vi completamente que Francis tenia acorralado a Feliciano y que Ludwig y Lovino tenían cara de torturadores asesinos… tengo miedo.

-Alffy! Siéntate! Que esta apuesta era de todos los chicos y como perdieron te unes ahí!...- La castaña me empujo por detrás y me obligo a sentarme.

-Pero si yo no sabía nada…-

-Mas te vale que te calles Alf o te pasara algo peor de lo que nos ha grabado…- Alejandro tenía una cara de miseria… tengo miedo… mucho… mucho miedo.

-D…de acuerdo…- Elizabetha les daba a todos a escoger un papelito arrugado de dos botes que tenia, tenían que agarrar uno de cada uno… me tocaba… mierda… -Con Alejandro… besarlo de lengua hasta que nos quedemos sin respirar… ¡¿Qué!...- Voltee a ver a Ale… estaba en shock y pálido y yo no me lo puedo creer. -¡No lo voy hacer!...-

-Entonces Francis se lo violara…- Voltee a ver de nuevo a mi amigo, estaba que no se lo creía.

-Está bien… está bien… maldición que sea rápido…- Me acerque a mi hermano… esto será muy extraño, vi que tenía ganas hasta de llorar del pánico, le acaricie la mejilla como si fuera mi pareja, lo hice por inercia y me acerque a él lentamente… me recordó lo que estaba leyendo hace rato… mierda me hizo cursi, apenas roce mis labios empezó a temblar… ya veo porque su cara de miseria, aun esta traumado… empecé a dar un beso tierno luego hasta que el me lo permitiera de lengua… pasaron supongo que unos 20 segundos y me permitió usar la lengua de eso se fue a un beso apasionado… seguimos así hasta que se nos acabo el aire que fue 3 minutos más… me aleje y vi que tenía un sonrojo enorme, yo solo hice una mala cara disimulada con una sonrisa boba… soy un reverendo idiota! El se levanto saco su celular y se fue del salón sin decir nada… pero contesto en español. ¿Quién le hablara?.

-Eso… fue… HERMOSO! LO SABIA! Ustedes 2 hacen una pareja hermosa! Kyaaaa!...- Elizabetha creo que se orgasmeaba de felicidad… me pare y fui con Ale me preocupa mucho.

-Estoy bien… te extraño… si… el está bien… Ma… tengo que decirte algo…. Hace rato… tu sabes de tiempo largo…o corto… vi a mi padre… no, no me hizo nada malo… simplemente me llevo a una reunión familiar… su esposa es muy cariñosa conmigo… si ella fue muy amable… Antonio está en mi clase es por… no hay ningún problema… si… yo también te quiero adiós…-

-¿Era mamá?...- Volteo a verme de un susto, cuando vio que era yo vi que relajo los hombros.

-Si… me dijo que te manda saludos…- Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme… esto es extraño… a no ser que… yo… ¿realmente?... no… no creo…

-…-

-Lo siento…- Lo mire, tenía la mirada desviada, sin sonrojo… solo desviada. –No debí levantarme así… todos ahora pensaran mal de nosotros y sé que no te gustan los chismes… y bueno…- me acerque a él. Es tan tierno cuando esta así, lo abrace y lo mire.

-No importa si es contigo Alejandro no me importa…- Abrió los ojos totalmente. Me estaba acercando a él cuando me empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Me sorprendí nunca me había empujado así. -¿Qué pasa?...-

-"¿Qué pasa?" ¿¡QUE PASA ¡? ESTABAS A PUNTO DE BESARME!... no puedo creer que tu también…- Sus ojos se empezaron a empeñar de lagrimas… maldita sea porque?...

-No yo… lo siento! Aparte! Es tu culpa por darme los tomos de junjou romantica!...- Me miro sorprendido.

-Alfred…-

-si?...-

-L… los leíste todos?...-

-si…-

-…-

-…-

-Me largo de aquí…-

Creo que acabo de arruinar mi amistad… o mejor dicho mi hermandad…

******************************confusion****Innocent**** ***************************

Un joven miraba el campus como una maravilla, vio a los alrededores y siguió asombrado. –Ahh… Qué hermoso campus… me pregunto ¿Si alguien me daría un pequeño tour?...- Volteo a todos lados y vio a un joven cerca de los alrededores dormido bajo un árbol, se acerco a el lentamente.

Vio que estaba dormido profundamente –Sera mejor no despertarlo, puede que tenga el mal despertar…- El moreno se empezó a remover de su sueño cuando vio al chico enfrente de él.

-WAH! Estupido Alfred! Deja de seguirme te dije que no me molestaras!...- El otro chico le miro confundido.

-Disculpa… yo me llamo Mathew Williams… esto… creo que me confundes…- El moreno vio su error, este chico era igual rubio pero un poco anaranjado, un mechón rizo hacia abajo, el cabello medio ondulado de igual ojos azules con un peluche de oso polar.

-Lo siento de verdad! Pensé que eras… alguien…- Rio nervioso.

-No te preocupes… soy nuevo… quisiera que me dieran un tour!...- El moreno le sonrio.

-Pues llegaste con la persona más amigable del colegio! Ven yo te muestro el campus con mas detenimiento!...-

-Gracias… esto…-

-Alejandro! O si quieres Ale…-

-Gracias Ale…-

**Error… Error 404 energia not found… hasta aquí llegue! Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi! Sugerencias? Papazos? Un :THISISSPARTA: :NOTHISISPATRICK: o un rocazo ._.**

**-._-. No enserio xD matta ne..**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Que mierda paso?

**Bien cap…. 8? Ni idea xD bueno chicas si se habrandado cuenta (o no) hice otro fic como este que es a la junjou egoist :D mismo mundo xD y bueno kiero hacer la tercera pareja que es la junjou terrorist me ayuda? Solo deja un review con tu pareja favorita y x votación la hare gracias :D**

**Hetalia no es mio blablablá **

*******************************A la junjou romantica*******************************

Ya van 2 días en los que Alejandro no me habla… soy un idiota por haberlo y traumado más de lo que ya estaba, cuando desayunamos no hablamos, en la comida sale con sus amigos, en la cena… ya no cena… maldición… ¿Por qué? Simplemente le iba a besar… besar… maldición maldición maldición! Detesto esto no debí haber hecho eso… En este momento me encontraba en una práctica, estaba tan distraído que no metía ni una! –Tsk!...-

-Estupido Alfred! Si sigues así no podremos ganar el próximo partido!...- El que me reclamaba era un latino igual que Ale, pero él dijo que provenía de Cuba… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Carlos.

-Lo siento… solo ando un poco distraído, ganaremos para el partido lo juro!...-Me miro desaprobatoriamente, si supiera en los problemas que estoy.

Al terminar el entrenamiento fui a darme una ducha fría, cuando todos se fueron yo me quede hablando un poco con Francis y no me acordaba de ir a bañar. Cuando acabe escuche que entraban personas, pensé que eran compañeros míos pero no. Mire un poco para ver quiénes eran… no tenía que haber visto… eran Arthur y Francis haciéndolo como locos y yo no me podía mover de ahí, al escuchar como gemía Arthur no pude evitar excitarme.

-Aah… ah… Fran… Mas!... ¡Más rápido!...- Vi que hicieron de todo. Por una parte me duele el corazón ver a Arthur con otro, pero recuerdo que Francis es su pareja oficial… y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Cuando se fueron pude ir a mi casillero y cambiarme, estaba totalmente abatido, cuando me quite el short, vi que la puerta se abrió y era Alejandro con… otro chico… que se… parece… Hay por dios ya estoy viendo visiones.

-Y estos son los vestidores de hombres del club de futbol…- Vi la dulce sonrisa que tenia al dedicársela al otro chico… me llene de rabia, creo que estoy celoso. –Bueno supongo que este es el último lugar que debas conocer Matty…-

-Sí, muchas gracias… AH! Es tarde, llegare tarde a clases!, nos vemos Ale…- El chico se fue corriendo.

-Adiós Matty…- Me volteo a ver con una mirada indiferente, y antes de que se fuera cerré la puerta con candado, me miro mal, con solo eso me estaba dando entender que quería que lo dejara salir.

-No te dejare ir… esta vez no…- Me miro confundido. Soltó un suspiro cuando hizo eso me adelante y le empecé a besar como desesperación, el solo me quería quitar, lo apreté en un abrazo totalmente fuerte hasta que lo acosté en una de las bancas que estaban en medio de los casilleros, y le bese con más pasión.

Al terminar el beso por la falta de aire lo mire, estaba llorando… creo que jamás pensó que le haría esto. –Lo siento… yo… creo que me enamore de ti hermano…- lo solté y me senté a un lado de donde lo acosté.

-Si quieres hacerlo hazlo… ya no importa…- Lo mire sorprendido, que mierda está diciendo… que… lo tome. –Se que no serás el primero ni el ultimo que me a querido tocar… yo solo quiero complacer a las personas… Me siento una puta…-

-No lo voy hacer contigo, dije que me enamore con que me excitas…- Se levanto y me miro con una cara esperanzada. Pero parece que pensó en otra cosa y la reflejo con su mirada.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Me decidí mejor cambiarme de una vez, me levante y abrí nuevamente mi casillero para ponerme mi ropa, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, era Alejandro, pude sentir sus cálidas lagrimas en mi espalda. -¿Qué pasa?...- Le pregunte, hizo que me volteara a verlo, me guio hasta la duchas, me empujo dentro de una y abrió el grifo, me salió el agua caliente, cerré los ojos por inercia, pero cuando los abrí, vi que Alejandro se estaba quitando la ropa, me quede embelesado, vi que tenía varios chupetones en el pecho… ya lo hizo con alguien… o Antonio lo volvió a tomar.

-Ale… esto no es necesario deberás… yo!..-

-Me eh estado aguantado las ganas que tengo que… con una simple masturbación no me llena… no después de probar el sexo… estoy que me muero… solo esta vez…- Fue hacia a mí y me empezó a besar con pasión, el ya estaba desnudo arriba de mí, lo voltee hacia la pared y empecé a estimularlo, era cierto lo que me decía, estaba demasiado excitado que le dolía cuando le tocaba. Saque mi erección y tome las dos para estimularlas juntas, mientras lo hacía, Ale se estaba retorciendo de dolor y placer, de vez en cuando cruzábamos un beso, el mismo cambio de posición y se puso en cuatro. –Alfred… por favor… ya… no puedo házmelo ahora!...-

Me coloque como podía, le deje un camino de besos en la espalda y luego fui hacia su entrada la llene de mi saliva y la empecé a dilatar como podía, jamás en mi vida me podría imaginar que… él y yo lo hiciéramos, esto es tan extraño.

Cuando sentí que ya estaba un poco dilatada, metí mis dedos haciendo movimientos circulares, recordé las escenas del manga que él me hizo leer, esta situación se parece un poco a eso. Cuando vi que ya estaba preparado me adentre en él, haciendo movimiento lento primero, hasta que el me pidió con más fuerza y rapidez, sus gritos de placer me aturdían mis oídos, me excitaban mas, recordé los de Arthur… al hacer eso me corrí dentro de Alejandro, el también lo hizo y nos tumbamos un poco en la ducha… ya era tarde, nadie vendría.

-Gracias…- Me dijo sorpresivamente y me beso. No supe que actuar y le correspondí el beso.

-Esta es… mi primera vez…- Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues que suerte… la mía fue obligada… quien diría que me convertí en un ninfómana…- Lo abrace hacia mí.

_-Si quien diri… WARATTE! SUSUMEE!..._

-EH?...- Un rubio cejon se levanto de golpe, su alarma sonaba como loca. –Estupido celular… *Bostezo*… ¿Qué hora será?...- Volteo a todas partes y vio a Francis dormido en su cama como siempre. Recordó lo que soñó. _"Mierda… ¿eso quiere decir que estoy celoso?" _ Se sacudió la cabeza y se levanto _"Tranquilízate Arthur solo fue un sueño, eso jamás pasaría… él lo dijo" _ No quiso pensarlo más y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando llego al colegio vio a Alejandro con un chico igualito a Alfred, le pareció extraño… mas que no estuviera pegado como una lapa con él, pero desde hace días que ellos ya no se hablan, eso sí que era extraño y… raro. Decidió ir directo a la biblioteca y buscar cualquier cosa para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Vio a Alfred sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, tenía el manga de cada mes, pero… no tenía la mismas expresiones de siempre cuando lo leía "_Puede ser que…" _Se acerco a él, se puso enfrente… hace mucho que no hablaba con él y no perdería la oportunidad.

-¿Estás bien?...- El rubio de lentes lo miro indiferente.

-No es como si te importe…- Le dijo retada mente, volviendo su vista a su lectura, Arthur se quedo parado un tiempo enfrente de él, el otro se estaba desesperando no se podía concentrar en su lectura. Lanzo el libro y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?...- Dijo lo más dulce que pudo el ingles se sentó enfrente de él dándole entender al otro que no se iría de allí hasta que le dijera.

-No estoy bien ¡Contento!...- Dijo al fin.

-¿Qué paso?...-

-Alejandro no me ha vuelto hablar desde que hicimos el juego de la botella! Piensa que yo… bueno… yo creo que… etto…- El rubio americano estaba un poco nervioso a lo que iba a decir, pero luego retorno la compostura. –Creo que me enamore de mi mejor amigo…- Esa sola frase hizo que para el ingles el mundo se hubiera acabado… _"Que…." _Esto no podía ser verdad… Alfred le dijo que solo lo amaría a él… podría sonar un poco caprichoso pero… él lo había prometido.

-Tu… te enamoraste de tu mejor… amigo…- Dijo casi en un susurro, le dolía, esa simple frase le dolió en el alma, está bien que el este con Francis, y que haya engañado a Alfred, pero no pensó que ese sería su castigo.

-Si… irónico no?... cuando él y yo dijimos que nunca nos enamoraríamos entre nosotros, no importaba que las fujoshis nos dijeran… supongo que el que tiene la culpa soy yo, dependo mucho de él y, bueno, el me mima mucho como si fuera una mama…- Rio en lo bajo.

-Alfred…- El americano lo vio. –Te amo…-

Alfred no se dio cuenta de que él ingles lo estaba besando desesperadamente, como si buscara afecto desde hace mucho, se dejo llevar y lo abrazo de igual manera, nadie los vería y si lo hacían que mas daba, no puede mentir que ese vago sentimiento que tenia hacia Arthur aun estaba en el.

-Por favor… no lo quieras a él… quiéreme a mí!...- Arthur lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en los brazos del americano. El sueño que tuvo sobre Alfred y Alejandro teniendo sexo le afecto demasiado, sabía que nunca pasaría, pero ahora no estaba seguro con la confesión de Alf.

-Eres un poco egoísta sabias…- Alfred rio un poco y lo abrazo con más fuerza. –Si quieres estar conmigo debes estar libre…-

-Ya lo estoy…-

-Eh?...- El americano se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Realmente?. –no te creo…-

-Francis termino conmigo… le dije que te amaba a ti… enseguida me dejo y dijo que no me perdonaría… seré un idiota no crees…- Se abrazo mas él. –Me dijo que lo sospechaba… que… no le sorprendía que hiciera algo así…- Alfred no comprendió eso ultimo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? –De cualquier manera… a ti te gusta tu mejor amigo… me siento un poco… extraño con la situación… pero a la vez celoso…-

-No te pongas así… nunca podre estar con el así…-

-No pierdas la esperanza…-

******************************A la junjou romantica*********************************

-Lovino… ¿Te pasa algo?...- El mencionado volvió a si sorprendiéndose, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo es que Antonio había llegado. –Últimamente no me has insultado o insultado a Ludwig… ¿Estás bien?...- El italiano lo miro de reojo, a quien iba a engañar se sentía devastado, aun amaba al mexicoamericano como para no sufrir de soledad, Antonio ya sabía la razón por la que estaba así, a él también le dolía… El español solamente quería que si sufría por amor fuera por él.

-Recuerdas… que te dije que me gustaba Alejandro…- El castaño asintió con una punzada –Bueno… el día que fue a mi casa… le dije que si se acostaba conmigo le dejaría en paz… pero… no puedo estarlo, tengo unas ganas de ir corriendo hacia el abrazarlo y besarlo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo… pero no puedo… ya no… no debí haber hecho esa estupidez… al menos hubiera podido hablar un poco con el…- Antonio lo miro, realmente se estaba enojando, no le importo una mierda que arruinara su amistad con el pero, no podía guardarse ese sentimiento con él, duele de verdad duele.

-No eres el único que quiere hacer algo como eso…- Lovino quedo en shock, ¿Antonio también le gustaba Alejandro?.

-Bastardo… también te gusta Alejandro?...- Antonio puso una cara que te daría miedo verla al lado de tu cama en una noche de tormenta eléctrica.

-AAH! ¿¡Como mierdas me va a gustar el!...- Lovino grito un _CHIGII! _

-Entonces no digas cosas estúpidas! Parece que estuvieras enamora… do… ¿¡Estas enamorado! ¿De quién?, ¿Es linda? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama?...- Lovino se emociono, era la primera vez que Antonio hablaba de sus sentimientos, según lo que había escuchado del Bad trio, es que Antonio era una persona reservada a pesar de su amabilidad y si te hablaba de sus sentimientos es porque te tenía la suficiente confianza para ello. –Espera… pero como que no te va a gustar el… digo… no es que tengas los mismo gustos que yo… maldición! Me estás haciendo decir cosas innecesarias…-

-Alejandro es mi medio hermano…- Lovino ahora sí que se le fueron los colores de la cara.

-Eh?...-

-Y si… estoy enamorado, El quien pronto lo sabrás, es muy lindo y su nombre empieza con L…- Lovino se quedo pensando buscando un nombre… pero espera… "Lindo" "O"… le gustaba otro chico.

-Dime!...-

-Eres tu… me duele que hables así de bien de otra persona…- Lovino no pudo procesar rápido. Tardo unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Yo… ¡¿YO!... p… pero… yo… esto…- No pudo decir nada más porque Antonio lo había tomado de los hombros y lo beso, Lovino no pudo actuar rápido… iba a quitar a Antonio pero… se dio cuenta que eso es lo que sintió Alejandro cuando lo tomo, sin sentir nada por él le había correspondido por esa noche, le correspondió el beso a Antonio, mas porque él era su mejor amigo. También quería probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate, es como si se estuviera auto castigando.

******************************A la junjou romantica***************************

**Wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi, jaajajaaaa Las desconcerté con el lemon! xD me encanto que cuando lo leyó una amiga estaba… no mames, luego cuando leyó que era el sueño me dijo PUTA! Y yo Sali corriendo –Siente aura negra detrás- bueno nos leemos de nuevo, no se les olvide votar por la pareja de junjou terrorits :D**

**Se aceptan papazos, rocazos, tomatazos, todo lo que termine en azo y this is sparta :D acabo de salir del pozo pero da igual **

**Matta ne :D**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿¡De nuevo?

**LOL ok no, winry uchiha! ****Oye! Mi amiga dice que te odia por el simple hecho de que te pusieras así ._.?**

**Eso… no tiene sentido pero bueno. Cap 9 UP! xD**

**Hetalia no es mio es del sensual de hidekaz xD**

***************************A la junjou romantica**********************************

Estaba cruzando el pasillo que lleva directo a la puerta de mi departamento, el cual comparto con Alfred… ojala ya no lo compartiera me siento demasiado incomodo estando en el mismo techo con él, ojala y… se le pase eso, se que lo que tiene es pura calentura, pero a saber que les doy a las personas para que se calienten así… maldición. Meto las llaves a la cerradura y veo que ya estaba abierta, ¿Estará adentro este tipo ya? Quién sabe. Al abrir la puerta… veo lo que no creí jamás en mi vida ver, esto es otro shock para mi libreta, ¿No le basta al cosmos o a los dioses con lo que ya eh sufrido? NO LES BASTA. No sé cómo actuar en una situación así, ya que es la primera en mi vida que la vivo del otro lado de la puerta. ¿¡Por que! Alguien allá arriba la tiene en mi contra. Porque simplemente no me toman como sacrificio para el 2012 y es todo. Nooo quieren que sufra más! Bien pues esto es lo último que voy a tolerar. Lo último que creí ver en mi vida… a Alfred revolcándose en… el sillón con Arthur.

-Yo ya me iba… no los interrumpo…- Antes de que me fuera corriendo del lugar, una mano me detuvo, era Alfred –Por kami! Podrías ponerte algo!, suficiente me voy a mi habitación…- Estaba nervioso. No podía estar un segundo mas, no sé cómo es que lo hice pero me zafé del agarre de mi… ¿amigo?... ya no estoy seguro de nada. Llegue a mi habitación y cerré con candado, escuche del otro lado de la puerta que Alfred me llamaba, no quise escucharlo, no quería, tengo suficiente ya… no puedo más, seguí lamentándome hasta quedarme dormido.

***********************************A la junjou romantica*************************

-¿Por qué?...- El rubio puso sus manos en su cara, mientras que el ingles lo miraba con preocupación. –Hoy que… iba a disculparme por esa vez… me ve como si fuera un desconocido y peor aún... me evita! No quiero que esta situación continúe…- Dijo pesadamente, el otro rubio se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Todo volverá a ser como antes te lo aseguro…- El americano miro al europeo y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

El día siguiente había clases, todo un horror desde que los maestros volvieron, les habían encargado medio libro para la semana siguiente, y Alejandro al no haber puesto atención en la semana de clases que han tenido, no sabía ni que mierdas hacer, estaba vagando por el colegio esperando a que un milagro o algo lo iluminara. Vio al chico nuevo que había conocido, que por cierto era igualito a Alfred, fue corriendo con él. –Matty! MATTY HELP!...- El rubio volteo a ver al peli-negro y dio una tímida sonrisa. –Matty, necesito ayuda!... tengo que entregar quien sabe que de matemáticas, pero no sé hacer nada de eso, ¿me podrías ayudar?...- El rubio lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero… le prometí a Carlos que lo ayudaría…- El más pequeño lo miro confundido.

-¿Carlos?...-

-Sí, el está en mi salón, juega futbol con tu amigo Alfred… me pidió ayuda y yo le dije que si… lo siento Ale…- El moreno se deprimió, pero bueno estaba ocupado que mas iba a hacer. –Pero…- el pequeño lo miro –Hay un chico que es del grupo de robótica de mi salón que es muy bueno, siempre está en biblioteca… ve a buscarlo se llama Muian, tiene lentes y de cabello negro… búscalo…- Dijo amablemente, el otro abrió los ojos esperanzado agradeció y se fue corriendo lo mas que pudo.

Llego respirando difícilmente, corrió de la distancia de… 1 kilometro? xD bueno llego y entro silenciosamente a la biblioteca, busco entre los pocos estudiantes y vio que estaba su amigo Kiku, fue con él. –Kiku-san! Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- El japonés lo volteo a ver hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy en el club de robótica… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?...- El peli-negro se acordó de su problema y le dijo si conocía al chico con esas características. –Oh te refieres a Mu-kun… si está conmigo en el club… acompáñame te presentare con el…-

-Gracias Kiku-san…- Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno. Caminaron unos metros más, la biblioteca era una muy grande, luego vio a un grupo de asiáticos con miles de piezas y libros… no se le hizo raro que fueran asiáticos. Pero lo que si le hizo demasiado raro es ver cómo se comportaban, uno de ellos traía un peluche de Hello Kitty, otro solo hostigaba al del peluche, una chica trataba de alejarlo del primero, y otro solo los ignoraba, otra chica estaba leyendo, otro simplemente estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa y el chico de la descripción de Mattew estaba ocupado haciendo sabe qué cosa con un chip.

-Minna-san quiero presentarles a mi compañero de clases Alejandro…- Dijo el peli-negro, los chicos voltearon un poco curiosos hasta que el chico del peluche se poso a un lado del moreno.

-Eres muy bajito-aru…- El moreno trato de no lanzar un insulto y solo se enojo.

-Es porque estoy en crecimiento… y aun no crezco lo que se supone que debía…- Dijo tratando de no golpear al chico.

-Si tu lo dices-aru, Soy Wang Yao! De China… Un gusto en conocerte!...- Dijo dándole la mano. El moreno le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Wang Xian, o algo asi…- Dijo el chico con la mirada indiferente, la verdad le daba igual.

-Yo soy MeiMei! Un gusto!...- Dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el mexicoamericano se sonrojara un poquito y bajara un poco la mirada por nerviosismo.

-Yo soy Im Young soo-daze! Provengo de Corea del sur!...- Este llego por detrás asustando al pequeño xD colgándose de el por la cintura.

-Mi nombre es Mai Yae Xeng… tu eres el que te juntas con ese rubio idiota…- Al moreno se le hizo una gota en la sien… ¿Qué habrá hecho el idiota de Alfred?.

-Eh… si… es mi amigo… ¿Qué hizo esta vez?...- Dijo dudando de si preguntar o no.

-El muy idiota me dio un balonazo y no se disculpo…- Por que no le sorprendía.

-Lo siento… él es muy distraído cuando está haciendo deporte…- Dijo con un deje de nerviosismo.

–Así que dile a ese chico que se cuide de no andar solo por los pasillos…- Dijo con un aura… casi como el de Rusia. El moreno trago duro.

-Yo soy Muian el presidente del club… un gusto…- Esta vez fue el chico de las descripciones de Mattew, le estaba saludando con una sonrisa muy amable y tierna, parecía que brillaba como un príncipe. -¿Qué es lo que deseas de nuestro club?...- Para cuando reacciono Alejandro por quedarse quieto como idiota viendo sus ojos. –Eh? Ale-kun?...- El pequeño se percato de que le hablaba.

-Ah! Lo… lo siento me distraje… err… bueno… mi amigo Mattew me dijo… que eras muy bueno en matemáticas… así… que bueno… yo…- Por qué negarlo! Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a alguien, _"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?"_.

-Ah… Mattew Williams, jeje pues no se equivoco, ¿quieres que te de asesoría?...- Lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, el moreno solo asintió lentamente con una mirada boba. –Bueno, nos vemos después de clases cerca de las canchas ¿De acuerdo? Ale-kun…-

-Si! N… nos vemos, con su permiso Muian-sempai…- Se fue tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas.

-Que divertido es tu amigo Kiku…- Dijo con una sonrisa el chico de lentes.

-Era muy bajito-aru, creo que de le vería muy lindo si le pusiera el traje de shinatty-chan… kawaii-aruyoo…- Dijo con una sonrisa el peli-castaño.

*****************************Inocente romántico********************************

¿Qué rayos me está pasando? No me eh podido concentrar en ninguna clase… estoy demasiado nervioso… no me gusta estar así, y ni siquiera se el porqué de mi situación, esto es demasiado extraño, nunca pensé que podría ponerme así por haber conocido a alguien… ¿Qué me pasa?. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba Alfred con su maleta de deportes, para no ponerme más nervioso con ir… mejor que él me acompañe, es como acompañarlo a él hacia su entrenamiento… así que… ¿Qué clase de persona me estoy convirtiendo?... –Alfred!...- Lo abrace por detrás.

-AAAH!... ¿¡QUE TRATAS DE HACER! MATARME!...- Sabia que este tipo es demasiado asustadizo –Eh?... Ale… ¿Qu… que pasa?...- Lo vi bien, estaba nervioso… con un chupetón en el cuello… ¿Qué no se ah dado cuenta?.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu entrenamiento? Estaré aburrido en la tarde si te vas…- Me miro sorprendido y me abrazo.

-Eso quiere decir que:… ¿Me perdonaste?...- Me miro con esperanza. Asentí con una sonrisa, me hace falta mi hermano ahora. Qué más da. –ALE! Ale Ale Ale Ale Ale!...- Me abrazo de nuevo pero…

-A… Alfred! Me… me aplastas!...- Me soltó y tome grandes bocanadas de aire… realmente este tipo tiene mucha fuerza, decidimos ir al fin de cuentas.

-Ah pero…-

-Eh?...-

-Arthur también me acompaña, así que iremos tres…- Lo mire con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?" o algo así. –Como es el presidente de la clase, el salón de reuniones de los representantes queda cerca… no te molesta verdad…- Claro que me molesta idiota! Te engaño y aun andas con él.

-Solo que no me hable… no estoy muy contento que hayas vuelto con el…- Di media vuelta y me fui a mi lugar.

Paso el tiempo terriblemente lento, sonó la campana y fui con Alfred, luego vimos a Arthur en la entrada de la cafetería y se nos unió, simplemente Alfred y el hablaban, no sé de qué, pero no me gustaba el tono de su voz… me irritaba.

Por fin llegamos al dichoso campo, el otro tipo vio su reloj y grito algo, lo cual no preste atención… el maldito se dio un beso rápido enfrente de mí con Alfred y se fue corriendo, no sin antes darme una sonrisa sínica… realmente odio a este tipo. –Bueno… yo me quedo aquí Alfred…- Me miro.

-Eh?... pensé que… ibas a verme entrenar…-

-No te iba a ver, te dije que te acompañaba de camino no que iba a verte… tengo un compromiso…- Le dije con indiferencia, vi que me dio una mirada triste… odio esa puta mirada. –Sin embargo… mañana… si me quedo… pero solo por esta vez! Que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- Se me acerco muy peligrosamente a mi cara. Maldito.

-Nos vemos en casa…- Y el maldito se fue con una risa estruendosa… algún día me romperá los tímpanos… yo lo sé.

Espere un rato hasta que vi a alguien acercarse, era Antonio con Lovino… tomados de la mano… Realmente Antonio pudo hacerse novio de Lovino… me siento feliz por ellos.

-Ale-kun…-

-AAAH!... s-sempai!... no me asuste así… que tengo el corazón de pollo y me puedo infartar y morir en cualquier momento…- Realmente no espere a que llegara de esa forma. Mierda… me estoy poniendo otra vez nervioso. Maldición… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?.

******************************A la junjou romantica**************************

**Bien hasta aquí… mi cerebro esta vacio! Ahora tengo que preparar los otros, si mis queridas lectoras han visto "Un pequeño país" les informo que ya casi actualizo… es solo que necesito pasar el documento a Word… y bueno me va a tomar un poco de rato**

**Se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencia …**

**No me maten! Por esta nueva pareja! Wow! Próximamente tendre : " A la junjou terrorist" Y " A la junjou mistake" xD estoy loca.**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Que pasa?

**CHARA CHENGE! Ok no, estoy traumada con una serie llamada Shugo Chara xD ok no cap 10 up!**

**A la junjou romantica tiene saga (mi fic eh) algunas ya han visto "A la junjou egoist" y creo, por que no se si se dieron cuenta subi uno que se llama "A la junjou ¿Mistake?" asi que jojojoh, me falta solo una pareja! Que seria la terrorist :B esa será sorpresa, solo les digo que serán 2! Siii como leen son DOS parejas que saldrán en mi próximo fic, que será (como los otros) "A la junjou terrorist" (que original) espero que los disfruten cuando los suba xD. **

**Este cap es solo para Lovino y Antonio :B.**

**Hetalia no es mio es de Hidekaz (TE AMO!) ojala y lo viera xD**

*****************************A la junjou romantica*********************************

Antonio sabía que Lovino estaba nervioso… sabia que aun no lo quería como él deseaba, sabía que el italiano aun estaba enamorado de su medio hermano, sabía que no podría enamorarlo en corto tiempo, pero… lo que más sabia es que… Lovino se sentía culpable, Alejandro le había comentado lo que paso y eso lo dejo en Shock, a quien no, pero después de que se confesó y beso a Lovino vio que tiene una mirada de culpa o algo parecido, en este momento no fue la excepción estaban en la casa del español viendo una película, tomados de la mano.

-Oye… Lovino…- El castaño lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Sigues… amando a mi medio hermano…- El castaño desvió la vista, realmente aun estaba enamorado del peli-negro. –Lo sabia… si aun sigues enamorado de él… ¿Por qué… estás conmigo?...- El italiano abrió los ojos. Se puso nervioso, sabía que algún día le preguntaría eso.

-Yo…- Dio un suspiro muy grande –No lo sé… siento que… me estoy dando una cucharada de mi propia cucharada… Lo siento…- Trato de besarlo pero el español se alejo, Lovino se sorprendió de su actitud y vio que unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban cayendo de su rostro. Se sintió aun peor, si ya estaba mal por hacerle eso a Alejandro… ahora hacer llorar a su mejor amigo… es lo último que le faltaba, sentía desprecio hacia sí mismo, no se podía creer lo que hizo. –Antonio… yo…-

-Es mejor… que no estés conmigo, simplemente porque quieres auto castigarte… por favor…- Lovino no sabía qué hacer… estaba nervioso, enojado consigo mismo y triste, además de sorprendido, al ver a Antonio llorando… jamás lo había visto así, se sentía una mierda.

-Antonio…-

-En serio… no estés conmigo por esa razón…- Suspiro enormemente, con su mano se limpio las lágrimas, volteo hacia Lovino y le dio una sonrisa triste. –Lamento que me hayas visto llorar… yo no soy así, pero… entiéndeme…- A pesar de la sonrisa, mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del español. –A sí que…-

-¡Idiota!... ¿¡No es esto lo que querías! ¡Que estuviera a tu lado!... ¿¡Por qué mierdas me alejas, en lugar de aprovechar que estoy contigo!...-

-Lovino…-

-Yo… a pesar de que estoy enamorado de otra persona, eso no te detuvo a tratar de conquistarme…- Lovino empezó a llorar (pura lloradera) y se paro del sillón donde estaban sentados. –Si realmente me amas como dices, no pierdas esta puta oportunidad que te estoy dando para que me enamore de ti, ¡KONOYARO!...- Antonio miro sorprendido por el arranque de Lovino, se paro y poso su mano en la mejilla de Lovino y acerco su rostro al de él, juntando sus labios en un corto beso.

-Gracias… supongo…- Lo atrajo hacia si en un cálido abrazo.

-Bastardo… no me hagas decir cosas estúpidas…- Este se apretó mas al español _"Creo que… realmente puedo llegar a quererlo así"_.

***************************A la junjou romantica**********************************

-Enserio… Antonio, ¿¡A donde mierdas me llevas!...- Lovino estaba siendo llevado, no más bien arrastrado por el español por las canchas del colegio tomado de la mano.

-Es una sorpresa jejeje…- Entre mas lo arrastraba mas se quejaba el italiano.

Vieron a lo lejos unas personas, una se beso con otra y se fue corriendo, las otras se quedaron un momento, parecía que se iban a besar pero luego se escucho una estridente risa… no hubo duda para ellos que era la risa de Alfred. Al acercarse más vieron que era Alejandro con el que se iba a besar, tal vez y tenían razón los rumores y Alfred estaba enamorado también de Alejandro, después vieron como este grito de miedo al ver a otro chico, luego se fueron caminando, al ver bien se vio al pelinegro con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, como la típica colegiala enamorada. Antonio aguanto la risa, realmente quería reír, jamás se imagino a ese chico en esa posición.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?...- Antonio apunto hacia su medio hermano y volvió a reír. –Aun no entiendo…-

-En la posición en la que está caminando pareciera que estuviera enamorado, simplemente se me hace gracioso como le tiemblan las manos y que desde aquí se note… está nervioso….- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Vamos…- Volvió a arrastras al italiano.

Al caminar unos metros más llegaron a lo que es una jardinera llena de flores pareciera que estuviera cultivada con mucho amor, luego vio una especie de huerta tenia de todo, aguacatero, un bananero, un naranjo, de todo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el cultivo de tomate, estaba tan brillantemente posado en medio, a él le encantaban los tomates, así que debería amar a la persona que cultivo esos malditos tomates.

-¿Puedo tomar uno?...- Pregunto aun anonadado con la huerta.

-¡Claro! A ti si te dejaría comer todo lo que quisieras…- Lovino vio la mirada del español, tenía una sonrisa totalmente sincera, le devolvió el gesto y tomo el tomate mas grande, lo lavo en un pequeño grifo que estaba con una manguera y le dio un mordisco. Sus ojos se iluminaron, el tomate le supo a gloria.

-Esta delicioso, Antonio dime quien cultivo todo esto… maldición, sea quien sea quien los haya cultivado, me enamoraría sin duda, no… ¡Lo amaría! Esto sabe totalmente delicioso, todo parece haberse cultivado con el mas sumo cuidado… yo, maldición no se que mas decir, solo que esta delicioso…- Antonio tenía la cara más que sorprendida, jamás había visto al Italia con una sonrisa tan grande y más que tenía los ojos brillantes. Se acerco a él y le quito el tomate de la mano y él le dio una mordida en el mismo lugar que le había dado el castaño. Lovino se sorprendió porque sabía lo que significaba ese beso, un beso indirecto.

Es más, se sonrojo.

-¿Y si te digo que yo fui el que los cultivo?...- Lovino acababa de salir de un shock para volver a entrar en otro. –¿Harías lo que dijiste?... me amarías…- Trago duro.

-Yo…- Tomo aire – Esto es… yo… no puedo creer que tu lo hayas hecho, pensé que eras de esos niños ricos que dejaban que las demás personas lo hicieran por uno, acabas de anotar un punto más, puede y que cuando no te des cuenta yo estaré rendido a tus pies…- Se acerco al oji-verde y le dio un beso en los labios, corto ya que se separo y fue a vagar la mirada por todo el lugar, de nuevo. –Oye, ¿Crees que puedo tomar algo es esta huerta para cocinar?...-

-Claro, toma lo que quieras…- Le dio una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

-Bien, terminando de tomar esto vamos a mi casa, te cocinare lo que tu quieras… ¿Qué se te antoja?...- Dijo Lovino aun manteniendo su sonrisa, era demasiado ver a Lovino Vargas con una sonrisa por más de 3 minutos y ya han pasado 5 minutos así. –Hey bastardo…- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Ah… bueno me gustaría comer paella…-

-Bien, paella será… déjame tomar los tomates mas brillosos…-

******************************A la junjou romantica*********************************

-Waaah, se ve delicioso Lovino… es totalmente como recuerdo que era…- El italiano lo miro extrañado ¿"recuerdo"?.

-No tendré los mismo dotes culinarios de Feliciano, pero al menos se cocinar muchas cosas, espero que te guste…- Se sentó enfrente de él, con un plato también.

-No importa, se que sabrá deliciosa porque tu la preparaste especialmente para mi…- Empezaron a comer después de lo dicho del oji-verde.

Estaba todo en paz, ellos dos comiendo viendo cualquier programa de la televisión cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza, reconocieron la voz quejumbrosa de… ¿Feliciano?, hicieron silencio, no es que les importara, pero era extraño escuchar a su hermano quejarse por algo y más en ese tono. Pusieron más atención.

-Ese idiota de Ludwig que se cree, que puede dejarme así como sea, no puedo creerlo… me molesta…-

-¡Feliciano!... ¿Por qué rayos te fuiste así?...-

-¿¡Como que porque! No soy yo el que se está dejando tocar así por las porristas, a no pues si es la persona enfrente de mí, ve con ellas no me importa…-

-Feliciano… ¿estas… celoso?...-

-¡No estoy celoso! Simplemente me molesta como son de arrastradas contigo las porristas, y tu te dejas tocar así por esas zorras…-

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo al menos…-

-Calla, ¡tu presencia me molesta!...-

-Eso no lo dijiste ayer cuando TU te pusiste igual que ellas… El que debe estar molesto soy yo, no tu, no somos pareja y te me pones haciendo una escenita en medio de mis compañeros de equipo…-

-¡Ah! Ahora soy yo, no es mi culpa que esos gorilas no tengan vida…-

-Tu me impusiste un comportamiento, el cual solo lo hiciste para tu beneficio, a mi no me gusta ser duro ¡Y lo sabes! Por tu culpa no puedo ser como quiero con mis amigos…-

-Pensé que yo era tu amigo…-

-Desde que nos conocimos no lo has impuesto así… me voy, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, ni creas que si vuelves a acercarte así con esa actitud bobalicona a mí, yo mismo te voy a desenmascarar, estoy arto de que me trates como quieres…- Seguido de eso se escucho otro portazo.

-¡Bien! ¡Como si te necesitara! ¡IDIOTA!...- Lovino se levanto y fue con Feliciano, estaba sentado contra la pared con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo. –Idiota… estupido….- Estaba llorando.

-Maldición Feliciano…- Trato de acercarse al otro castaño pero este lo empujo con su mano dejando ver su rostro rojo por el enojo y las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, teniendo espasmos totalmente fuertes. -¿Qué rayos paso?...-

-Nada que te importe, ¿No tienes que estudiar para esa maldita universidad?...- Eso hizo que Lovino se enojara. –Lárgate, que tienes una buena oportunidad de quedarte con esa estúpida compañía, vete, que al cabo sabes que yo no la quiero…-

-¡Maldición Feliciano! ¡Crees que yo si quiero! ¡Esto solo lo hago por nuestro padre que está enfermo! Y tú… ni siquiera tuviste la consideración de aceptar, yo tengo que cargar con todo… ¡maldito irresponsable!...- Feliciano se levanto aun mas furioso.

-¡Tu que sabes de mi! Yo simplemente hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y porque quiero, así es como puedo tener una vida feliz… crees que las reglas son importantes, esas cosas la impusieron para idiotas como tu…- Lovino se aventó hacia Feliciano se estaban golpeando en el piso, Antonio que no quería entrometerse, escucho la conmoción y fue directo hacia ellos tratando de separarlos, en eso entro la madre de estos y trato de separarlos, la mujer tenía agarrado a Feliciano y Antonio tenia agarrado a Lovino.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede aquí! ¿Por qué peleaban?...- La mujer estaba más que asustada, vio la cara enfurecida de Lovino y vio que Feliciano solo la quito de un rápido movimiento y se fue corriendo a su habitación, se escucho un portazo. –Lovino… ¿Qué paso?...-

-El idiota de Feliciano vino discutiendo con Ludwig, después de que se fue, empezó a llorar trate de saber el porqué de su discusión pero empezó a decirme miles de estupideces y termine enojándome y agarrándome a golpes con el…- Dijo soltándose un poco cansado de Antonio. La mujer fue y abrazo a su hijo.

-Tratare de hablar con el... es muy extraño que peleen ellos, si eran muy buenos amigos…-

-O simulaban serlo…- Interrumpió Antonio. –No es que me meta, pero escuche decirle Ludwig a Feliciano que lo desenmascara o algo así…- Dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Eh?... por dios...- La mujer dio u gran suspiro. –Lovino, ni una palabra de esto a tu padre cuando regrese ¿De acuerdo?...-

-Pero mamá…-

-Pero nada, recuerda que tu padre no puede alterarse… prométemelo, por tu Papá ¿sí?...- El castaño dio un suspiro antes de asentir.

********************************A la junjou romantica********************************

-¿Estás seguro de esto?... Digo, no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi casa, pero…- Lovino puso una mano en la boca del español, el italiano no soportaría estar cenando enfrente de su padre sin que hubiera un ambiente tenso, luego preguntaría algo, puede y que Feliciano dijera algo con doble sentido y volvieran a pelear como en la tarde.

-No quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que un idiota como Feliciano…- Dijo con desprecio mientras se cambiaba de ropa enfrente de Antonio, a propósito, para que se callara y no siguiera preguntando nada más. Y si que funciono que el oji-verde estaba enbobado y enfocado con solo ver los movimientos que hacia Lovino, lo cual solo hizo que cierta zona de despertara muy animada. Antonio trato de esconderla como pudo, pero no pudo pasar desapercibida para el castaño del rizo extraño.

****************************A la junjou romantica**********************************

** soy malísima por que lo deje en donde mas querían xD LEMMON! Ok no**

**Bueno esto es todo por… hoy? xD me inspire totalmente para este fic :B. LOL asi que los demás se esperan XD**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y demás **

**Matta neee!**


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Me ayudas?

**Waaaaaaa tiempo sin escribir continuación con este pero yaaa, como los otros ya están sincronizados continuare escribiendo los tres al mismo tiempo (si puedo xD) LA PREPA CONSUME (y que soy una floja xD reprobé los parciales y saque un 08 sobre 100 xD) el único examen que pase fue ingles… Y NO SE INGLES xD. Bueno amm pido una disculpa :B pero me enfoque mucho en lo de "Las aventuras de Peña Nieto" que este fic se lleno de polvo al igual que el de un pequeño país, pero no desesperais, este fic como los otros llegaran a su fin pronto o que me dejo de llamar Panfila Pancracia del Coyo Ruiz (no me llamo asi).**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de nuestro papa de la historia Himaruya Hidekaz! Por cierto, subió una publicación y dice que el calendario 2013 de Hetalia saldrá pronto :D asi que… A ESPERAR xD yo lo quiero :I**

*********************************A la junjou Romantica (eh vuelto!)****************************

Un moreno y un asiático se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol más grande y viejo de todo el colegio, por cierto con muchos libros a su alrededor, era su tercer día de estudio y aun no entendía nada de nada. Se veía a simple vista que el peli-negro trataba con todas sus fuerzas no causarle molestias al asiático pero… simplemente era imposible, dio un gran suspiro dejando su libro de lado agarrando su cabeza y acostándose en el pasto, y como era tan malo en matemáticas no midió bien su distancia con el árbol y se dio en la cabeza, le dolió mucho ya que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el pasto mientras que el tailandés daba una pequeña risa divertida, se levanto un poco avergonzado y se sobo la cabeza con una pequeña mueca de dolor. –Ten más cuidado, en una de estas y te descalabras…- El asiático se acerco a una distancia prudente al americano y le dio un pequeño masaje en el área afectada. El moreno se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida del asiático. –Supongo que ya no te duele tanto ¿Verdad?...-

-¿Eh?... n.. no tanto _"No te pongas nervioso maldición es tu tutor, no te va a co… digo ¿¡Que mierdas estoy pensando!?" _ Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansado… no entiendo nada…- Dio un gran y largo suspiro, el tailandés se sentó un poco más cerca del chico.

-Te contare un secreto, cuando yo tenía tu edad, odiaba con todo mi ser las matemáticas, a mí solo me interesaba entrenar y ser el mejor en el Muai tai, hasta que mi primo me dijo algo sobre las peleas de robots…- El moreno le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, es la primera persona a la cual cree que debe darle toda su atención, se sentía un idiota y patético. –Empecé a investigar todo sobre eso, luego entre a este colegio y bueno… me uní al club de robótica, todos ya eran mucho más grandes que yo así que decidí superarlos y mírame ahora soy el capitán del club de robótica y artes marciales… bueno en artes marciales junto a Kiku pero en fin…-

-Espera… "¿Cuándo tenia tu edad?" que año cursas…- El tailandés rio por lo bajo.

-Estoy en último grado, me graduó este año…- El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, era 3 años mayor que él. –Mejor tomemos un descanso tienes ojeras…- El asiático le toco dicha parte lentamente haciendo que el americano se sonrojara aun mas. Esos detalles nunca se le pasaban desapercibidos al oriental. –Dime Ale-chan, tu… ¿Tienes novia? ¿Enamorada?...- El moreno negó animadamente.

-No, las chicas son problemáticas como las relaciones… jeeeh y usted sempai…-

-¿Yo qué?...-

-¿Usted tiene novia o enamorada o le gusta alguien?...- Por alguna extraña razón el moreno quería que la respuesta fuera no, pero no todo en esta vida se puede, se cachetea mentalmente, después aclararía sus pensamientos. Volviendo su atención a la respuesta del tailandés.

-Mmm, supongo que tengo que responder porque yo empecé el tema, así que… la respuesta es no, no estoy interesado en una relación ya que tengo malas experiencias con eso…- Antes de que el moreno dijera algo el asiático puso una mano en la boca de este –No hablare sobre ello ¿De acuerdo?...- El moreno asintió. –Bueno…- Le quito la mano de la boca y miro hacia los alumnos que se quedaban hasta tarde. -¿Cuándo dijiste que es tu examen Ale-chan?...-

-En dos semanas…- El oriental midio sus palabras y pensamientos, cosa que le dio curiosidad al moreno ya que no quitaba la vista de él.

-Qué tal si… -El americano reacciono –Mañana vas a mi casa y pasado mañana yo voy a la tuya… así seria equitativo…- El más bajo asintió con una sonrisa. –No eres de muchas palabras eh… si de lejos te vez tan amigable…- El moreno se sorprendió ¿El lo miraba de lejos?

-Bueno eso se debe a que… bueno aun no conozco a sempai lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación así de intima…- El asiático dio una sonrisa incrédula mientras tomaba de la barbilla al moreno y acortar un poco la distancia, haciendo que este último se sonrojara a más no poder, parecía un lindo tomate.

-¿Quiere decir que tengo que ser así de intimo para que me trates como a tus demás amigos?...- La mirada que tenía el tailandés era una seria, pero le hacía ver sexy. El moreno se dio una cachetada mental por tal pensamiento. Trato de alejarse un poco pero termino acostándose totalmente en el pasto con el asiático arriba aun con la distancia corta.

-Yo… no… bueno… lo que quiero decir es… bueno…- Trataba de esquivar la mirada penetrante que tenía el asiático hacia él. Pero simplemente no podía ni aunque cerrara los ojos, podía sentir los ojos cafés de este mirándole hacia el alma.

-¡Hey Muian! ¡Deja al pobre chico y ven al entrenamiento!...- El Tailandés se alejo rápido y miro a un pelirrojo de mirada fría observando la escena como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. –Apúrate, deja al mocoso que se morirá de un derrame cerebral, mira como esta de sonrojado…-

-Hahaha, Que cosas dices Scott, el chico es al que le enseño algebra si ese chico que te conté…- el asiático se paro para estar frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

-El niño que tiene una mirada de idiota, si lo recuerdo…-

-No es exactamente lo que te conté pero… algo es algo…- Se incoó y ayudo al moreno a levantarse. – Lamento no poder seguir con nuestra charla y mi tutoria pero mi club de artes marciales me necesita, nos vemos mañana en la salida ¿de acuerdo?...- El moreno por la confusión simplemente asintió aun sonrojado. El asiático recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en su mochila. –No tardes demasiado Scott o no tendré compasión esta vez contigo…-

-Sí, si lo que digas…- El moreno observo un poco al pelirrojo y luego se dispuso a recoger sus libretas cuando vio que el pelirrojo de ojos verdes y cejas grandes y endemoniadamente sexys le ofreció una de sus libretas se embobo un poco. –Me llamo Scott Kirkland ultimo grado… ¿Y tu?...-

-Alejandro… pero me dicen Ale, octavo grado…- Acomodo su mochila en su espalda dispuesto a irse, cuando una mano lo detuvo en contra del viejo árbol, al estamparse más bien, cayeron unas inocentes y secas hojas del gran árbol. -¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Se estaba asustando, aun no se acostumbraba a la cercanía masculina, aparte de que esos ojos le recordaban a los de su medio hermano.

-Eres lindo… me gustas…- El moreno se sonrojo a más no poder ¿Por qué mierdas siempre son hombres? ¿No puede haber alguna chica linda que quiera con él? POR YISUS!.

-No juegues conmigo, ¡Aléjate!...- Trato de empujarlo pero el pelirrojo lo tomo por las muñecas y lo tenía ya en su voluntad, vio como el oji-verde acortaba la distancia de sus rostros y solo cerro sus ojos para lo que venía, no tiene la fuerza suficiente en contra de uno de ultimo grado. Solo sintió un pequeño beso húmedo en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No soy tan maldito como para hacerle esto a un niño de octavo, aparte al único que si lo haría fuera al pequeño bunny…- El moreno rio nervioso y trato de alejarse, pero antes de salir corriendo el pelirrojo se separo y le dio una tierna sonrisa (imagínense a Scott xD) –Nos vemos después mi pequeño Doggy…- Y se marcho, dejando a un peli-negro con el alma casi fuera de su cuerpo. Y bueno si se fue corriendo hacia su departamento, tenía que limpiar si su sempai va a ir a su casa quería darle una buena impresión.

Primero checo si la puerta estaba abierta y vio que no, saco sus llaves y abrió la cerradura, al entrar ya por fin vio una camina tirada y lo único que pudo hacer es dar un suspiro cansado. -¡Alfred cuando acabes de sodomizar al cejon ve a comprar de comer!...- Después de lo dicho se escucho un ruido de alguien caerse y luego una puerta abrirse y era Alfred saliendo del baño.

-Llegaste temprano, pensé que te la pasarías besuqueándote con tu novio…- El moreno se sonrojo y tomo un cuchillo en forma de advertencia, esto hizo que el rubio tragara duro –Ya, lo siento… pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que te enamoras de alguien…-

-No estoy enamorado de nadie y nunca lo estaré…- Respondió con fastidio, lanzo su mochila y sus zapatos, se tumbo en el sillón y se escucho un crujido como de un paquete, metió la mano al lugar del sonido y encontró un paquete abierto de condones -¿Al menos podrías recoger? Estoy esforzándome para poder sacar una maldita buena nota en el puto examen y tu te estas revolcando en todos lados con Arthur…- El rubio dio una mueca de fastidio y bufo.

-Que estés celoso de mi relación con Arthur no te da derecho a darme órdenes…-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Que mierdas te pasa!? Tu no eres así conmigo, Alfred tu eres el que se pasa de mamon, al menos podrías recoger lo que es tu desorden y basura, Mu-sempai viene mañana y el departamento es un asco…- El rubio abrió los ojos. Ahora para el tenia sentido el porqué de sus quejas.

-Ohh, entonces querrás que me vaya a la casa de Arthur mientras tu estas aquí a solas con el eeh…- El moreno se sonrojo a más no poder y con toda su fuerza lanzo un cojín que fue directo a la cara de Alfred.

-Para tu jodida información idiota. El vendrá a darme tutoría y vendrá un amigo más también así que no estés jodiendo y me vale madre si estas o no… pinche molesto…- Alfred se acerco a él y le revolvió la cabeza, cosa que le causo fastidio al más bajo y gracia al rubio. – ¿Estabas solo cuando llegue?...-

-Sí, Arthur se fue hace una hora solo que me quede dormido y no recogí nada… me dio flojera…- Volteo a verlo con cansancio, luego se dejo caer en el hombro de este apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio -¿Estás bien?...-

-Estoy cansado… y me siento extraño…- El rubio pasó un brazo por el hombro de este. –Últimamente estoy suspirando por la nada, me siento tenso y nervioso… nunca me había sentido así… con nadie…- El americano dio una sonrisa y le acaricio el hombro al moreno –No sé qué hacer, hermano ayúdame…-

-Declárate…-

-¿¡Que!?... pero a quien… n-no sé porque me siento así y tu quieres que me declare a alguien que no se… no sé qué me pasa…- Se alejo del rubio un poco para ahora recostarse en las piernas de este y dar un suspiro pesado y largo. –No sé qué mierdas está mal conmigo…-

-Te estoy diciendo que te gusta tu nuevo sempai…-

-Y yo te digo que te equivocas…-

-¿Cómo sabes que me equivoco?...-

-Pues porque… no sé, simplemente te equivocaste…- El rubio dio una risilla divertida. –No te rías, no es gracioso…-

-Lo es para mi…-

-¿Por qué lo es?...-

-Porque, no quieres aceptar algo tan obvio…-

-Que tú ya tengas pareja no te hace que tengas un radar de eso…-

-Desde que tengo 11 lo tengo y siempre eh tenido razón, a como que Feliciano y Ludwig son pareja y Kiku tiene algo con Heracles…- El moreno bufo y le aventó una servilleta que estaba hecha bolita en el piso. El rubio la esquivo.

-Tú estás loco…-

-Pues mañana que el venga y interactúes con el te diré completamente que es lo que tienes…-

-Idiota…Tienes caca en el cerebro- Después de una guerra de insultos, los dos chicos fueron a comprar algo de comer, obviamente después de que obligara Ale a Alfred a que se pusiera algo de ropa. Compraron demasiada comida chatarra, ramen y mochis… para la semana, entre eso y que Alejandro se burlaba de Alfred por que se estaba poniendo gordo vieron a dos chicos rubios discutir en la calle.

-No sé cómo es que pude confiar en ti… sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar… siempre lo supe, pero como te amo no lo pude evitar…-

-Si tanto me amas ¿¡Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con la persona que yo amo!?...-

-¡Y tu porque no te das cuenta de que yo soy la persona que amas!...-

Hubo un silencio y los americanos se acercaron por curiosos y vieron que Francis tenía acorralado a Arthur en una pared a punto de besarlo, pero Alfred fue más rápido y lo quito de un tirón mirándolo con rabia e ira. Alejandro ayudo a levantar a Francis. El rubio de lentes y el de la melena se miraron desafiantes. -¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero si este idiota americano no te complace como lo hice yo no te quejes…- El rubio francés se fue echando chispas. Mientras que el anglocejon se quedaba con la mirada gacha.

-Alfred… me voy a casa…- Sin respuesta alguna el peli-negro se alejo y llego directo al edificio, vio a una persona conocida allí, se acerco mas y vio que era su tutor, por un momento se le fue el aliento, pero después de un pequeño shock tosió un poco para componer su compostura. Se acerco sigilosamente al asiatico, o eso penso ya que el tailandes volteo antes de que llegara dandole una linda sonrisa. –Mu-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí?...-

-Mmm… bueno estaba pasando por aquí y recordé que un amigo que vive aquí me debe dinero, no pensé encontrarte aquí…- El moreno se sonrojo por la sonrisa tranquila que tenía el tailandés. El chico peli-negro se daba cuenta de todas las reacciones que hacia el moreno cuando le sonreía, sabía que siempre se sonrojaba solamente con él, sabía que le gustaba al moreno. Sin embargo no diría nada por seguridad, el chico era muy buen estudiante para él, el moreno es muy buen chico para su parecer, Muian no tiene prejuicios sobre la homosexualidad, de hecho el era bisexual, pero no tenía muchas ganas de enamorarse de alguien y menos de un chico menor que él. También le gustaba jugar un poco con las expresiones dadas por este chico, era divertido a su parecer. -¿Vives solamente con el chico rubio?...- El moreno asintió.

-¿Vive cerca de aquí sempai?...-

-Sí, vivo con mis padres en la residencial cerca de aquí… solo que hoy no estaban y decidí dar un paseo por los suburbios…- El asiático se acerco pasando su brazo por el hombro del moreno haciendo que este diera un respingo. -¿Qué tal si me acompañas al centro comercial?... tengo que comprar unas partes para el cohete del robot…-

-Amm… bueno solo dejo esto en el departamento y voy…- Los dos chicos subieron, mientras que el moreno acomodaba las cosas el asiático miraba el departamento, había demasiados videojuegos, fotos y mangas en todo el estante y sillones. Se abrió la puerta y entraron dos rubios con un aura cansada.

-Llegue…- Alfred miro al visitante un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada, fue con el moreno a la pequeña cocina y agarrar un mochi. –Am… ¿Qué hace tu sempai aquí?...- El moreno se sonrojo un poco.

-Voy acompañarlo al centro comercial… no jodas…- Cerro la puerta del refrigerador y fue directo con el asiático. –Les dejo la casa sola, por favor no… estén en el sillón cuando regrese…- Después de lo dicho los dos pelinegros salieron del departamento.

***************************************A la junjou romantica*******************************************************

-Y te digo, el idiota de Soo-kun descompuso el cohete junto a Xian… esos chicos juntos son un dúo demonio, no sé cómo es que no han explotado la escuela…- Rieron un poco, entraron a un establecimiento, mientras el asiático pedía sus cosas el chico vio entre todos los estantes su otros deseo (aparte del que ya está cumpliendo que es ir a Japón) la colección completa de figuras de Digimon aventures.

-Es… hermoso…-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-¡GAH!...- El asiático le había venido por detrás y no lo sintió, empezaba a sospechar de que ese chico era un ninja como Naruto. -¡Me asusto! Y lo hermoso es esta colección de Digimon… aaah si tuviera suficiente dinero… 10 mil yens… me muero, mi beca no es tan grande… y no eh conseguido trabajo…- Mientras un aura depresiva se asomaba por el cuerpo del moreno, Muian miro la colección un rato y luego tomo de la muñeca al peli-negro, este se sonrojo, el asiático al notar eso rio un poco.

Llegaron a un kiosco donde venden helado (NIEVE!) pidió uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate, después de pedirle al americano que los sostuviera para pagar, agarro el de chocolate y empezó a comer con una sonrisa, el otro sin saber si comer o no solo miraba al cono. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la vainilla?...-

-No es que no me guste, pero… ¿Por qué me compro un helado?...- El asiático rio un poco, para luego mirar al moreno. Le tomo de la mano donde sostenía el helado y lo embarro en su cara haciendo que el otro hiciera un puchero y la gente que pasaba se les quedara viendo raro. -¡GAAAH! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?...- El pelinegro rio un poco más fuerte.

-¡Es divertido! Eres demasiado gracioso Ale-chan…- El moreno se sonrojo.

-¡No me digas "Ale-chan"! se escucha raro y más en dos chicos…- El pelinegro lo ignoro completamente y con un dedo tomo helado de la cara de este y lo comió. -¡No hagas eso! Se ve raro…-

-Más raro eres tu Ale-chan, te sonrojas demasiado, me imagino que si ese chico español estuviera aquí diría un "fusosososososo" al solo verte, pareces un tomate…- El moreno desvió la mirada para con la lengua limpiarse un poco y luego para hacerlo con su camisa. –Eres lindo...- Esto lo había susurrado para sí mismo el tailandés, que agradeció mucho que el otro no lo escuchara o se hubiera desmayado en un santiamén.

Cuando el moreno vio que el pelinegro se distrajo cobro venganza y le aventó el helado también a la cara, pero parece que no midió su fuerza porque el pelinegro cayó de espaldas quitándose rápidamente el helado de la cara junto con sus lentes. –Ok, pido tregua, ya no lo volveré hacer…- El pelinegro estaba limpiando sus lentes, el moreno vio que el maldito asiático se veía muy guapo sin sus lentes.

-¿No has pensado usar lentillas?...-

-Sí, pero prefiero mis lentes, me hacen ver intelectual…-

-Hipster…-

-¿Dijiste algo?...-

-Nada…-

**¨*********************************************A la junjou romantica (ñam)********************************************************

A la siguiente semana Muian había invitado de nuevo a Alejandro al centro comercial, pero esta vez los dos se verían dentro de él, este con los ánimos decaídos acepto, lo que pasa es que el día anterior Alfred y él habían recibido una llamada del padre del rubio diciéndoles que se contactaran rápidamente con él, ellos sin saber lo hicieron. Resulta que la madre de Alejandro había estado enferma de cáncer ya sin remedio.

-¡¿Qué!?...-

"_Ale, se que debimos haberte dicho, pero tu madre no quiso… así que pues ella…" _

-No… yo… papá… mi mami… mi mamita… no es cierto…- El moreno no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas gruesas llenas de tristeza. -¡Quiero volver a Estados unidos! ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!...-

-Ale por favor, tranquilízate… no podemos…-

"_Ale… lo siento de verdad… no pueden regresar aquí, si lo hacen perderán la beca"_

-¡No me importa quiero ver a mi mamá!...- Alfred abrazo al moreno mientras este colapsaba en llanto en sus brazos, Arthur estaba allí sin poder hacer nada, sabía que el moreno lo odiaba, pero aun así le dolía verlo sufrir, era el que cuidaba a Alfred y cuidar al rubio lo hacía parecer fuerte, ahora parecía solo un niño pequeño tratando de conseguir consolación a su desgracia. –Alfred… quiero ir con ella…-

-Dad… entonces nana… ¿Ella…-

"_Si Alfred… no pudo aguantar más, y si lo hizo fue por Ale… haremos una cremación, tal como ella quería, Alejandro quedara a nuestro cuidado hasta que su padre pida la custodia"_

-Entiendo… si… Bye dad…- Colgó el teléfono aun con el pelinegro en brazos, estaba dando espasmos de llanto, después de unas horas se quedo profundamente dormido, lo cargo y lo dejo en su habitación. Fue directo a donde estaba Arthur. –Estará bien… se que lo estará… él es fuerte…- Respiro hondo. –Muy fuerte…-

-¿Tu estas bien?...- El rubio ingles se sentó a un lado del americano tomándolo de la barbilla. El aji-azul negó para luego soltar lágrimas. –Todo estará bien si…- El americano se acurruco en el ingles llorando en silencio.

-Ella era como otra madre para mi… no me imagino cómo se debe sentir Ale…-

Como a las 3 horas de que el rubio dejo al moreno en su habitación el celular de este sonó, aun sin ánimos contesto. –Diga…-

"_Ale-chan soy yo, me preguntaba si ¿Quiere acompañarme mañana al centro comercial? Necesito tener una segunda opinión sobre una cosa que comprare y pensé que podrías acompañarme" _

-De acuerdo…-

"_¡Bien! Te veo frente a la revistera, nos vemos Ale-chan duerme bien…"_

-Adiós…-

Y al siguiente día, ósea hoy se levanto sin ganas, sin despedirse y sin desayunar se fue al punto de encuentro, ya se encontraba ahí, como había una banca se sentó, trato de tranquilizarse para poder actuar como de costumbre frente a su sempai, pero simplemente lo veía imposible. Dio un suspiro pesado. En toda la noche trato de olvidar lo dicho por el padre de Alfred y terminaba pensando en su sempai. No era muy bueno pensar en otra persona, pero por lo menos podía distraerse, sabía que faltaba un mes para que el curso acabara, después de planteárselo, simplemente ya no quería volver a Estados Unidos y tener demasiado presente el recuerdo de su querida madre cerca. -¿Alejandro?...- Volteo a ver quien le hablaba y era Antonio, por la mirada que traía con el parecía que ya se había enterado -¿Cómo te sientes?...-

-No lo sé… mal…- El español se sentó a un lado del moreno pasando un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia sí. –No creo superarlo muy fácil… pero, si pude superar que me violaras tan rápido, esto no es nada…- El castaño trago duro, eso lo tomo desprevenido.

-Si necesitas algo sabes que mis padres pueden apoyarte y por cierto… papá va a pedir tu custodia…- El moreno abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿De verdad tu papá está haciendo eso por su cuenta o tu madre se lo pidió?...- El castaño sonrió acariciando el brazo de este juguetonamente.

-Lo platico anoche durante la cena, y él lo propuso… me parece bien la verdad…- El moreno entrecerró lo ojos con un puchero.

-Jeehh… Joder tío, no pensé que me quisieras tanto o ¿porque estas demasiado feliz?...- En un intento de acento español recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy feliz… Lovino acepto ser mi pareja…- Después de una amena platica, Lovino apareció aventándole su bolso (traía bolso pero para su dinero) dejando al español en el piso convulsionando, gritándole que no le encontraba y que más le valiera darle una escusa, mirando al moreno solo lo saludo con la mano un poco nervioso. Después de despedirse de los dos castaños, apareció el asiático con una sonrisa, pero la quito al ver las horribles ojeras que traía el moreno.

**********************************A la junjou romantica******************************************************

**Me sangran los dedos y los ojos JUAAAS! xD bien no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no me mori andaba de parranda :D xD**

**Dejen sus sugerencias y demás :B matta**


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Realmente tu

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lala capi 12 :D**

**Hetalia no me pertenece si no a gran himaruya hidekaz :D**

**Espero les guste :B.**

*******************************A la junjou romantica¨*******************************************

-Estoy bien sempai…- El moreno se levanto pero fue detenido por el asiático que lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo, el tailandés también se sentó a su lado mirándole fijamente eso hizo que el moreno desviara la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Qué paso?... sé que no me concierne ya que solo soy tu tutor, pero, me gustaría también ser tu amigo… eres muy lindo como para llorar…- Esto hizo que el moreno se pasmara y quedara estático con la cara ardiendo. Vio que el moreno se incomodo a las miradas de las personas que estaban pasando cerca de ellos. Le tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta un lugar muy alejado del edificio lleno de tiendas hacia un parque que en ese momento no había muchas personas así que fueron al árbol que tenia mas sombra, a pesar de que estaba nublado lo acorralo en el tronco mirándolo a los ojos. –Estamos lejos de muchas personas, ahora dime ¿Qué paso?...-

-Yo…- Estaba nervioso y confundido, no sabía si decirle o no al asiático, y no sabe porque pero sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, este le correspondió haciendo que el moreno se recargara en su pecho –Mi… mi madre… ella…- Las lagrimas y sollozos no tardaron en llegar – Ella falleció hace 2 días… me duele… quiero estar con ella… quiero a mi mama…- El asiático se sintió mal, apretó el abrazo, se sentaron en el pasto y no se dijo nada en mucho rato, los únicos sonidos que salían del momento eran las gotas de la lluvia, los sollozos y lamentos del mexicoamericano.

Des pues de una media hora ya no se escuchaba nada de los dos, solo la lluvia que azotaba a cantaros - ¿Estas mejor?...- El moreno que estaba aun recargado asintió -No llores mas ¿De acuerdo?...- Con una mano tomo la barbilla del moreno para que le mirada a los ojos – Tus ojos siempre deben irradiar felicidad…- Acerco su rostro al del americano, junto sus labios en un casto beso el moreno cerros sus ojos para dejarse llevar, estaba sonrojado, aun asi, correspondió lo mejor que pudo, no era un beso hambriento ni uno rudo, era tierno cargado de sentimientos. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos por un rato perdiéndose en ellos.

-Lo siento… no debí haberte besado…- El asiático se levanto pero una mano aferrada a su camisa se lo impidió, no se dijo nada por un momento hasta que el moreno se atrevió a juntar sus labios con los del asiático en un beso necesitado. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo bruscamente.

-Yo… lo… ¡Lo siento!...- El moreno corrió todo lo que podía dejando a un tailandés confundido y sonrosado.

Llego como pudo a casa, entro rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación, estaba temblando ¡Había besado a Muian! ¿¡Cómo es posible eso!? Tal vez… y solo tal vez realmente estaba enamorado de su sempai ¿Pero cómo lo miraría a la cara ahora? Después del b..b…¡BESO! hundió su rostro en su almohada, se sentía una mierda.

*********************************A la junjou romantica*******************************************

Al día siguiente no pudo concentrarse en clase, estaba un poco sonrojado cosa que Alfred noto desde el desayuno, el rubio lo abrazo por los hombros caminando así, Arthur sabía que no debía ponerse celoso por eso, Alejandro y él estaban pasando una etapa difícil y debían apoyarse mutuamente. Pero lo bueno es que ya no se culpaba Alejandro de la muerte de su madre, pareciera que ya lloro todo lo que debió. –¿Iras a verme al partido del domingo?...-

-Claro… lo prometido es deuda hermano…- Vio que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Este partido lo ganare para mamá…- El moreno sonrió con los ojos vidriosos. –Sabes que a mamá siempre le gustaba verme ganar en los juegos…- Alejandro paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio para juntarse más.

-Si… ella era la que mas gritaba, al igual que mommy…-Rieron por lo bajo. –Alfred… Ayer que Salí con mu-sempai…-

-¿Qué paso?...-

-Antonio me dijo que… su padre va a pedir mi custodia… no me quiero alejar de ti…- El rubio hizo una mueca y se paro frente al moreno mirándole seriamente.

-Aunque Antonio sea tu verdadero hermano y su padre tu verdadero padre… Yo siempre sere tu hermano mayor y Daddy será tu papá…- El moreno se abrazo al rubio sin importarle que los demás estudiantes les vieran en esa escena.

-Te quiero hermano…- Rieron por lo bajo antes de caminar de nuevo por la acera hacia el colegio. Escucharon a alguien correr, voltearon hacia atrás vieron que era Muian que se veía apurado. Se paro justo enfrente de los americanos, el moreno no salía de su sonrojo, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento de la vergüenza. –M… mu-sempai…. ¿Qué pasa?...- Su voz le temblaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

-Es que… bueno… quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme hoy en la tarde de nuevo al centro comercial… ayer pues… jejeje…- El ambiente se sentía un poco incomodo, el moreno no respondía, y el peli-negro estaba sudando en frio. Hasta que el rubio se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué tal si vienes hoy al departamento a comer y luego te vas con Ale al centro comercial?...- El moreno se sonrojo tratando de negar pero su cuerpo estaba estático y su garganta tenía un nudo. El asiático rio un poco nervioso y asintió. Caminaron los tres juntos, Alejandro en medio de los dos tótemes como los vio ya que él era un chaparro de mierda xD.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Alfred escapo de los dos corriendo hacia Arthur el cual grito cuando este se le balanceo sobre él. Los dos pelinegros se quedaron en silencio un largo rato y sin saber estaban caminando más lento, como si quisieran quedarse solamente ellos. –Etto…-

-No te preocupes, estoy un poco aturdido, pero… sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones…- El asiático le tomo de las mano y se lo llevo a un callejón sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, lo acorralo en una de las paredes, sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca. –Solo dime… ¿Te gusto o solo eres como los demás y me quieres por conveniencia?...- El moreno sin entender, estaba nervioso, sudaba en frio, sonrojado, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte, cerró los ojos, que Muian lo mirada tan fijamente le estaba matando, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. –Sabes que el silencio se puede interpretar mal ¿Verdad?...- Aun estaba sin decir nada. Sintió que él asiático se alejo y abrió los ojos. –Odio a las personas que solo quieren sacarme provecho… esa es la razón por la que siempre tengo mal de amores… todos son iguales…- El moreno se sorprendió, vio la cara de decepción y furia que le dirigía el peli-negro a él.

-Sempai… no… yo…-

-No importa, no me sorprende nada… siempre ha sido así desde que tuve mi primera novia…- Dio un suspiro largo –Pensé que eras diferente…-

-¡Soy diferente!... ¡Usted me hizo sentirme diferente!...- El pelinegro miro al moreno estaba con los ojos vidriosos. –Desde que le conocí… yo… me eh sentido extraño… no sé qué es esto, me siento feliz y nervioso cuando estoy a su lado… me siento deprimido cuando terminaba de darme asesoría para irse… no sabía lo que era hasta apenas ayer… a cualquiera que me hubiera besado así lo hubiera apartado por querer aprovecharse de mi tristeza, pero sé que usted no es así…- El pelinegro le miro directamente a los ojos, aun serio –Me gusta sentirme así con sempai… es agradable…-

-Deja de mentir…-

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo jamás miento! Y menos con una cosa así… es la primera vez que hablo de mi sentimientos con alguien… no pensé que llegara a este punto… Me gustas sempai… me gustas más de lo que me gustaría…- El pelinegro se acerco al moreno aun con sus ojos mirándose fijamente, se quedaron así por un rato, el tailandés se acerco lentamente al americano tomándolo de los hombros, Lovino y Antonio que se habían retrasado ese día para ir al colegio iban corriendo, pero Antonio se cayó de cara, levantándose un poco adolorido busco con la mirada a Lovino y lo vio pasmado viendo una escena. El oji-verde se levanto y vio que era su medio hermano a punto de besarse con el chico de último grado. Cuando los labios de los dos pelinegros chocaron, el italiano dio un suspiro. –Tenías razón Antonio…-

-¿Estás bien?...- El castaño italiano le miro con una sonrisa, cosa que sonrojo al español –Lov…- Sintió como los labios del italiano chocaron con los suyos, este simplemente le devolvió el beso gustoso. Al separarse vieron que el tailandés tenia acorralado al americano en la pared volviéndolo a besar más rudo. Esto hizo que los otros se sonrojaran un poco, ya que se les hizo tarde porque Lovino se le vino una ola de cariño y acorralo a Antonio y se estuvieron comiendo literalmente en un callejón. Salieron corriendo ya que el español recordó que tenían que entregar antes de clases el trabajo de ciencias.

El moreno miro con ojos brillosos al peli-negro acompañado de un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida –Pensé que podría con esto, pero soy demasiado débil a tu cara Ale-chan…- El mencionado rio un poco, se abrazaron un momento, cuando se separaron se tomaron de las manos para ir directamente a clases, de las cuales ya iban más que atrasados, pero no les importo mucho. Cuando llegaron Alfred estaba afuera como todos sus compañeros, que cuando los vieron entrar empezaron los comentarios bajos, Alejandro se puso nervioso y sonrojado, iba a quitar su mano de la de Muian, pero este la quito primero pasando su brazo por su cintura para atraerlo más a él y darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, mientras se iba con una sonrisa. El americano no salía de su sonrojo, paso lo mejor que pudo entre sus compañeros sentándose a un lado de Feliciano el cual estaba en las piernas de Ludwig, con este reclamándole que se bajara o cosas así por el estilo, pero este solo con pucheros y reproches le decía que no.

Antonio lo embistió por detrás abrazándolo y frotando su mejilla contra la del moreno soltando un "fusosososososo" Este tratando de quitárselo de encima pataleo haciendo que sus amigos se rieran un poco. -¡GAAAH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!...-

-Nop… fusososososo, mi lindo hermanito está enamorado…- Feliciano los miro un poco confundido, al igual que Ludwig y Kiku, se puso aun más nervioso, maldito español con boca suelta.

-¿"hermano"?... jeeh, eso quiere decir que mi hermano estuvo enamorado del hermano del chico que está enamorado de él… vaya coincidencia…- La cara que había puesto Feliciano con la sonrisa sínica y el sarcasmo en su voz fue nueva para todo el mundo que callaron al instante que hablo. -¿¡Que!? ¿¡No tienen algo mejor que hace!? ¡Che palle!...- El moreno rio nervioso. Pero divertido.

Ludwig rio un poco nervioso y apenado, la mirada que estaba mostrando era suave, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta y se hizo un silencio incomodo –Etto… bueno… supongo que cada quien tiene muchas sorpresas el día de hoy…- El moreno dijo así mismo pero fue escuchado por los otros y sonrieron divertidamente.

**************************************A la junjou romantica************************************************

La hora de salida había llegado, Alejandro fue directo al árbol donde siempre se veía con Muian, estaba muy nervioso y feliz a la vez, el sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago era cierto, saco el celular que le regalo el padre de Antonio para poder comunicarse de vez en cuando por si había "problemas" estaba jugando un mini juego del aparato cuando sintió algo en su mejilla, volteo y eso choco contra sus labios, abrió mucho los ojos y vio que era Muian, se dejo hacer por un rato. –Vaya, vaya… apenas y hace dos días no podías ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos porque te sonrojabas como un tomate, y ahora bien que te dejas hacer por mi jeeeh…- El moreno se sonrojo y dio un berrinche, el cual fue callado por otro beso. –No pensé que fuera muy gratificante besarte mucho…-

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que llegaría a besarte…- El pelinegro se recargo en el árbol y el moreno en el asiático. –De hecho, pensé que era solo porque eras mi tutor y que tenia vergüenza de pedir ayuda era el porqué de mi nerviosismo, pero Alfred siempre me decía que estaba enamorado y yo ni en cuenta…- El asiático paso sus brazos por la cintura del moreno atrayéndolo más a él.

-Yo ya sabía que te gustaba, solo que actuaba como si nada… la verdad, pensé que no pasaría nada entre nosotros, pero… no sé, un día de repente no podía dejar de pensar en ti y así siguió hasta ayer…- Le beso el cabello –Parece que quede hechizado por un occidental…- Rio por lo bajo mientras hundía su cara en el cuello del moreno, este se sonrojo, sintiendo como el asiático aspiraba su cuello. El tailandés determino que ese chico olía a chocolate. Su lindo chico sabor chocolate.

Se escucho un grito, unos chascos iban directo a ellos, Muian fue muy rápido y se paro tomándolos con habilidad dándole unas vueltas por su cuerpo hasta quedar en una posición con la guardia alta. El americano lo miro embelesado, mientras que un pelirrojo venia corriendo trayendo a dos chicos también pelirrojos a rastras, estos se estaban quejando, pero pareciese que el pelirrojo ni les pusiera atención. –Ahh, lo siento Muian, pero estos idiotas los tomaron y estuvieron haciendo estupideces…- Aventó a los dos pelirrojos delante de Muian. –Pídanle disculpas mocosos…- Los dos chicos hicieron un berrinche y de mala gana se disculparon. –Bien…-

-Scott, esto no era necesario sabias…- El pelirrojo rio divertido –Ya chicos, deben de ya no dejar que Scott los torture, anden vayan a clase…-

-Ohh, mira nii-chan…- Dijo el primer pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa nii-chan?...- Respondió el otro.

-Él es el chico que vive con nuestro nuevo cuñado…-

-Oh, sí es cierto…- Pero antes de que se acercaran al moreno Scott los agarro de las camisas y los aventó lejos, estos humillados gritaron que volverían por la revancha, el pelirrojo cejon solo rio victorioso, el moreno ya tenía una gota en la sien, esas cejas tan grandes son de familia y parece que si son hermanos de Arthur ya podría explicarse su humor de los mil demonios de todos los días.

-Lamento que mi dúo demonio te molestara Ale-chan…- El pelirrojo se acerco al moreno empujando al tailandés de su camino, acorralando al mexicoamericano en el árbol, este estaba nervioso, miraba hacia donde estaba Muian, el cual no tenía una muy buena cara. Sintió que el cejon le tomo de la barbilla mientras se acercaba a su rostro, antes de que pudiera estar a unos milímetros, el tailandés ya lo había noqueado en el suelo.

-Scott… sabes que no me gusta que toques lo que es mío…- Tomo a Alejandro de la cintura. –El desde hace unas horas es mío… si te atreves a acercártele de nuevo así… te castro amigo, nos vemos, tenemos una cita…- Y así como el cejon llego, los pelinegros se fueron.

***********************************A la junjou romantica*********************************************

En la mesa estaban sentados Alfred, Arthur, Alejandro y Muian, estaban… devorando una pizza de peperoni que había hecho Feliciano como regalo a la nueva relación de Ale, lo raro fue es que dijo: "_¡Que tengas una noche movida!"_ y pues agrego que les decía a los 4, menudo cambio de Feliciano al ser tan descarado, pero le caía bien de todas formas. Después de cenar, los pelinegros fueron a la habitación del moreno, porque sabía que entre los rubios si se pondría movido. Se sentaron en la cama platicando sobre su infancia un poco. –No puedo creer que te pusieras así de enojado… con razón lo de Perrial…-

-Sí, me gusta más que "Doggy" ese idiota cejon me las pagara…- El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y callo de repente, miro que Muian tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Se acerco a él y le planto un pequeño beso. –Ya, no dejare que me toque… ¡no te enojes!...- Hizo un puchero, el asiático rio por lo bajo y lo tumbo en la cama besándolo apasionadamente.

-No quiero ir muy rápido así que esperare a que estés listo…- El americano aun embobado por el beso solo asintió y abrazo al asiático, quedándose los dos profundamente dormidos.

Bueno ni tanto que se despertaron de golpe cuando escucharon que algo se rompió en la cocina XP.

**************************************A la junjou romantica***********************************************

**:D espero que les haya gustado, estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente DX es difícil :F bueno**

**Gracias por apoyar esta historia y bueno… ya casi llega a su fin :B asi que a esperar :B.**

**Acepto cualquier cosa :V **

**Matta ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**De nuevo… LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ._. enserio no se porque siempre empiezo así xD, bueno.**

**A donde iba… soy mala autora lo se xD espero que les guste este capi :D si es que sobrevivimos al 21 de dic, (si claro lo estas escribiendo un dia antes idiota) Calla! 13 o 12, es que sea de ala junjou romantica. (toma en cuenta en que mes lo escribiste y luego ve la fecha en la que lo subiste… idiota) e-e debo dejar las drogas.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz :D **

******************************************A la junjou romantica********************************

_**Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora**_…..

_Pensé que todo iba bien, Alfred y yo seguíamos siendo amigos, mi relación con Muian realmente no duro mucho, ni la de Alfred con Arthur, Francis hizo hasta lo imposible para que el cejotas volviera con él, y lo logro, al parecer cejas solo estaba utilizando a Alfred, me enoje tanto que golpee a ese remedo de ingles partiéndole la boca por haber hecho llorar a mi hermano, el hermano mayor del cejas, Scott me vino a exigir el porqué golpee a su hermano menor, yo trate de decirle lo que paso, me acorralo y en ese momento Muia venia y vio esa escena, en donde Scott me tenia retenido contra la pared besándome a la fuerza, en ese momento mi relación se fue al averno. Cualquier excusa que le daba a Mu-sempai me decía que me callara y que no fuera un mentiroso; en fin, yo también llore al terminar con Muian, Alfred y yo preferimos seguir como siempre, solteros y solo confiando en nosotros, nos cerramos un poco con los demás ya que pensamos que nadie era de fiar, al menos los Kirkland no son de fiar y tanto como Alfred y yo lo sabíamos perfectamente._

-Solo han pasado 2 años…- El rubio miro a su amigo pelinegro que estaba mirando su computadora, habían vuelto a su casa en Estados Unidos, solo para olvidar todo lo que paso, lo único diferente es que Alejandro ahora vivía con su padre biológico por ley, cosa que no le gusto mucho a la familia Jones, a pesar de todo Ale les seguía visitando muy seguido, Antonio se fue a terminar sus estudios a Italia para estar cerca de Lovino. Alfred se levanto de su cama y se fue a sentar a un lado del moreno. –Siento como si hubiera pasado ayer…-

-Alex… uhm… ¿Realmente aun no lo puedes superar?...- El moreno negó, Alfred acaricio la mejilla de su amigo, el pelinegro se acurruco en el rubio suspirando pesadamente. –A..alex… ¿Irías al cine conmigo?...-

-Claro, porque no… aun necesito distraerme- Después de un rato de guerra entre ellos en minecraft, decidieron salir y ver una película, decidieron al azar, en esa película solo entraron chicas y ellos, aun no sabían el porqué; al momento de empezar se dieron cuenta que esa era una película de amor, trataron de huir pero las chicas estaban como locas si se ponían enfrente, así que avergonzados siguieron en la sala, en una de las escenas más diabéticas que pudo haber el rubio americano estaba a lagrima viva porque la escena le llego, tomo la mano del moreno haciendo que estese avergonzara, mas por la situación y que eso parecía muy cliché, volteo hacia su amigo para que le soltara pero el rubio le robo un beso profundo que lo dejo paralizado, sin saber que hacer solo volteo a ver de nuevo la película hasta que acabara, al salir ya después de todas esas chicas que tenían un aura rosa alrededor, estaban en silencio dirigiéndose al carro del rubio que le compro su padre. Al estar sentados aun en silencio.

-L..lo siento…- El moreno miro al rubio que estaba todo sonrojado y sudando en frio, solo le sonrió con una mueca. –D..de verdad, lo siento, c..creo que me deje llevar por la película…-

-¿Te gusto?...- El rubio empezó a balbuceas cosas ininteligibles para cualquier ser humano muy sonrojado llegando al rojo tomate para solo soltar con la mirada baja un quedo y pequeño "_Yes" _. –Ya veo…- Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por otro rato, que parecía eterno para el rubio porque quería tener una respuesta del moreno.

-S…se que es extraño ya que nos criamos juntos y somos como hermanos, tal vez no me puedas ver con otros ojos que no sean esos y lo entiendo, n..no me gus…- El rubio callo rápido cuando sintió los labios de Alejandro sobre los suyos dándole a entender que él le correspondía.

-Sera extraño, demasiado, mas cuando se lo digamos a nuestros padres… pero me gustaría tomar ese riesgo, si es contigo mejor…- El rubio sonrió con los ojos brillando de esperanza volviendo a besar a su ahora pareja, ahora ellos tenían 16 años, por lo que los dejaban salir solos más tiempo ya que no vivían juntos y a veces al moreno no lo dejaban salir, se separaron mirándose a los ojos sonriendo.

-Bien ¿Crees que debamos empezar nuestra primera cita en algún restaurante?...- El moreno le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Jodete, primero me pides que salga contigo y aaaa ver si te digo que si…- El americano dio un puchero mientras arrancaba el automóvil hacia cualquier restaurante.

******************************A la junjou romantica***************************

Alfred tenía en su regazo al moreno que dormía plácidamente, no pensó que si ellos estuvieran juntos realmente serian así de melosos, no se decían cosas lindas como "cariñito o osito" no ellos se decían "Gordo o gringo" bueno al menos el moreno así le decía, suspiro feliz, ahora estaban en su habitación, sus padres salieron por lo que les dejaron la casa sola y aprovecharon para hacer desmadre, aun no tenían el valor suficiente para acostarse y tener sexo, solo tenían sus rondas de besos profundas después de una guerra de peluches, ahora estaban cansados, tuvieron guerra de comida, lanzamiento de cojines y globos de agua, hasta la guerra de peluches de la colección entera de Alfred. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomo rápido poniendo el altavoz porque le daba flojera contestar bien –Hello, the hero is here…-

-_Hello Alfred_…- El acento ingles de esa voz hizo que el moreno despertara ya que el rubio se tenso. –_Estoy ahora en tu ciudad, ¿Podríamos vernos mañana en algún restaurante? I need to talk with you_…- El moreno le negó haciendo que el americano se pusiera nervioso. –_Se que… terminamos muy mal pero me gustaría que lo habláramos y dejáramos en claro las cosas, no es obligatorio que vayas solo, yo llevare a Francis así que_…-

-Iremos…- Dijo Alejandro colgando. –No iba a dejar que ese idiota te hiciera llorar de nuevo…-

-Estas celoso…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-No lo estoy…-

-¡Estas celosoooo!...- El moreno empezó a jalarle las mejillas por escandaloso.

Y tal como habían quedado, se encontraban los 4 en un centro comercial, el moreno tenia agarrado de la mano al rubio aunque este estuviera muriéndose de vergüenza por que sus compañeros de clase pudieran verlos, al llegar al café donde se verían, el rubio no pude evitar tragar duro al ver como el rubio francés le daba un beso en la mejilla al ingles, esto sería muy incomodo para ellos. –Uhm… veo que lo trajiste…- Espeto el cejas.

-Púdrete y cáele con lo que vas a decir, que sea rápido…- El rubio francés hizo un ademan con la mano para que se sentaran frente ellos, lo hicieron, el moreno con cara de pocos amigos y el rubio nervioso. -¿Y bien?...-

-La cuestión es… yo salía con Francis desde que tengo 11… si lo sé es estupido pero así es, Francis es 3 años mayor que yo… bueno, en el momento en el que conocí a Alfred yo y Francis estábamos con problemas en nuestra relación por la cual se estaba rompiendo, te conocí y pensé en refugiarme en ti, pero luego después de la insistencia de Francis… me di cuenta de que estar contigo era un error… lamento si te hice sufrir, el golpe de ese salvaje me dolió…- El moreno le hizo un ademan con la mano, mientras que el americano sonreía triste recordando cómo fue su relación con el ingles. –Enserio, no fue mi intención lograr hacerte sentir mal…-

-No importa ya, eso está en el pasado…- El de lentes toma la mano del moreno. –Ahora estoy con alguien que siempre me a querido…- El pelinegro se sonrojo dando un bufido cosas que hizo que el francés diera un suspiro besando la mejilla de su pareja. –Bueno, ya que estamos aquí pidamos algo, quiero un frappe ¿Tu de que quieres?...- El moreno le miro indiferente.

-No quiero nada, me das de tu frappe y listo…-

-Bueno, mon amours, yo pediré un café normal, ¿También tu iggy?...- El rubio cejon asintió haciendo una señal de que pidiera lo que sea, el rubio francés y americano se levantaron para ir a pedir las dichas bebidas dejando solos a los otros, que estaban con un aura asesina mirándose a los ojos.

-Vaya, parece que… lograste atrapar a Alfred… como lo predijeron…- El moreno entrecerró los ojos con disgusto. -¿Qué? Hacían todo juntos que pensaban que tu estabas detrás de los huesos de Alfred…-

-Yo jamás estuve detrás de Alfred, lo quería como mi hermano… pero no sé porque pasamos a ser ahora pareja, al menos yo no lo engañaría como tu…-

-Eso no es lo que me dijo Scott, te le ofreciste cuando salías con ese chico de último grado, Muian creo que se llamaba…- El moreno empezó a rechinar los dientes. –Y bueno, al menos ahora ya volvieron a ser amigos Scott y el… no iban a dejar que una zorra como tu los separara…-

-Tu y tu hermano son los hijos de puta que separan relaciones, iba muy bien con Muian hasta que ese idiota me vino a reclamar porque su marica hermano menor fue golpeado por mi…- Dijo con furia.

-¿Muy bien conmigo?...- El moreno volteo lentamente al reconocer la voz, vio como estaba el tailandés al lado de un muy sonriente pelirrojo, se quedo mudo y sin habla, se levanto aun muy sorprendido por ver a su ex pareja frente suyo, rogo mucho porque el rubio americano volviera y lo sacara de ese lugar. –No me hagas reír… ¿Crees que te creeré ese cuento?...-

-Hey ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...- Alfred llego en el momento justo antes de que el moreno quisiera lanzársele a los brazos diciéndole que no fue su culpa, Alejandro solo tomo la mano del americano y se lo llevo del lugar no iba a soportar estar un minuto más cerca de su ex pareja. -¿Qué hacia Muian ahí?...-

-No lo sé, pero vayámonos ya… no soportare que me echen en cara algo que no hice…- El rubio le abrazo para que se tranquilizara un poco, después le tomo de la mano y salieron, Muian veía desde lejos la escena con recelo, aun le gustaba Alejandro y no lo negaba, pero nunca imagino que lo volvería a ver y menos en ese mismo lugar.

********************************a la junjou romantica******************************

El rubio se sentía entraño, tenía tantas ganas de besar al moreno como nunca y ahí estaba, lo tenía acorralado en su cama besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de este, Ale solo daba pequeños suspiros entre beso y beso, se separaban y volvían a unir sus labios en uno más profundo. Se separaron con sus labios hinchados ya que desde que llegaron a la casa del rubio no pararon ni cuando entraron a la habitación. –Alfred…- El rubio unió su frente con la del moreno respirando calmadamente. -¿Realmente estas seguro de esto?...-

-Of course, realmente estoy enamorado de ti pero nunca me lo imagine o lo pensé…- Le da un beso rápido. –Intentemos demostrarnos más…-

-¿Eh?...- El moreno se sonrojo porque sabía a lo que quería llegar el rubio americano con eso. –P..Pero tus papás llegaran en cualquier momento y..y uhnm… no lo sé, aun esto es tan extraño… pero… está bien…- El rubio sonrió besando de nueva cuenta al moreno pero esta vez estaba yendo lento mientras metía una mano debajo de la camisa del moreno.

Se separaron para verse a los ojos y decidir el siguiente paso, los dos empezaron a sonrojarse y quitarse la camisa mientras volvían a juntar de vez en cuando sus labios, volvieron a acostarse sintiendo las caricias del otro, Alfred miraba la cara de vergüenza que tenía su ahora amante debajo de él, preguntándose en su interior "_¿Por qué no lo vi antes"_ sonrió un poco, el también estaba avergonzado ya que lo haría con la persona con la cual se ha bañado juntos y vivido juntos por muchos años, como si fueran hermanos, pero eso ahora no importaba. Ver como su moreno estaba gimiendo ahora de placer bajo el con sus embestidas era lo que le importaba, y nadie ni nada podría arruinar lo que se estaba llevando a cabo ahora.

-Aah… a..alfred… m..mas… más rápido…- Tomo las caderas del pelinegro con firmeza y empezó a aumentar mucho mas la velocidad como se lo pedía, sentía que el éxtasis le llegaría en cualquier momento, coloco las piernas del latino en sus hombros dando fuertes estocadas, el moreno atrajo mas al rubio y le dio un beso largo gimiendo en el.

Llegaron al punto extremo de placer, el rubio se corrió dentro el latino y este en el pecho de ambos, se tiraron respirando entrecortadamente, rieron por lo bajo sonrojados y sudorosos, Alejandro se acurruco en el americano sonriendo ya adormilado, el rubio tomo las sabanas y cubrió ambos cuerpos abrazando al moreno con una sonrisa quedándose completamente dormido.

********************************A la junjou romantica***************************************** *****

**Bueeeeeno… :I no se que carajo acabo de hacer, pero aquí esta su USAMEX! Muajjajajajajjajajjajaja, (por cuestiones personales cambie las parejas… no me gusta el USUK e-e)**

**Y buenooooooo :DDDDDDDD seeee, me faltan cosas por terminar y lo juro por am… yisus que lo hare! XDD matta**

**Reviews? TTwTT**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avanzo lo mas rapido que puedo ;-; ya quiero acabar con esto xDD joder**

**Ñaaaam**

**No tengo nada mas que decir solo que disfruten**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya Hidekaz :D**

Miuan veía completamente perdido esa foto, la foto que se tomo con Alejandro cuando llevaban una semana de relación, suspiro pesado, no pensó que hubiera durado poco con él, sabía que en parte era culpa de Scott, pero no quiso reconocer que su mejor amigo le había traicionado haciéndole eso a su, en ese tiempo, pareja. Se tumbo en su cama, sabía que él moreno vivía en ese estado de ese país, pero se quiso convencer de que voló por horas en avión para ir a estudiar y no tener la mínima oportunidad de volverlo a ver. Por el momento se quedaba con Scott y sus hermanos, que da la casualidad que siempre a cada 5 minutos hay una pelea o bulean al menor que es Arthur, o al menos ahí el rubio era el menor, porque tenían otro hermanito en Inglaterra.

Miro por enésima vez su celular, se sentía estupido al haber conservado esa foto, bueno… ya no estaba con el chico ¿Por qué aun conservarla? Siempre se preguntaba eso una y otra y otra vez, simplemente no comprendía, o seria el sentimiento de culpa que tenía guardado al ver la cara del chico cuando le dijo que le dejaba o el terminarlo sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa. Pero realmente creyó mas en su mejor amigo ya que tenían más de conocerse que él y su ex pareja. Tumbo el celular algo lejos de él y se acostó boca abajo, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, ahora que lo había visto sintió su sangre hervir al ver al moreno de la mano del rubio el que siempre decía que era su "hermano", chasqueo la lengua, fue impulsivo al decirle eso al chico y sintió que flaquearía al ver la mueca que le mostraba el moreno en ese momento. Suspiro de nuevo, lo quiera o no, aun estaba muy enamorado del chico y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Tenía que arreglar eso, no quería sentirse miserable para siempre, por lo que rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber marco el viejo numero del moreno, su respiración se contuvo un poco al escuchar al americano contestar.

"_Hello! Alex esta dormido pero puedo darle tu recado!"_

Colgó sin decir nada, arrojo su celular fuerte, pero no tanto como para romperlo, dio un gemido lastimero, quería arreglar las cosas pero si ese idiota estaba en medio no podía, más bien nunca podría, también Alejandro es un terco y un chico que tiene su orgullo y al parecer no dejara por nada del mundo al rubio.

Tenía… no.

_Debía _ de hacer algo.

************************************A la junjou romantica********************************

Alfred miraba por todo el mostrador las diferentes opciones de pastel que tenía cerca, aun no se decidía, era el cumpleaños de su papá y no podía elegir, a su padre le encantaban los dulces y mas los pasteles, pero siempre es un dilema atinar al que se le antojaba ese mes, cada año se le antojaba un pastel diferente y eso le ponía en crisis al rubio americano, opto por un pastel de 2 chocolates, blanco y normal, con ganash, sería un buen hijo le daría un pastel delicioso. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por la decisión. Cuando le entregaron el pastel se topo con un chico, se disculpo sin ver al chico pero este no le cedió el paso, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con alguien una cabeza más alto que el, rubio cenizo y con los ojos morados, abrió los suyos de par en par, jamás había visto a alguien tan blanco como él, lo miro con detalle. –I..im sorry man, but… i let go so… excuse me…- Iba a volver tratar de irse, se sentía incomodo que el oji-morado le mirada así. -¿Qué pasa?...- Sin duda ya estaba nervioso.

-Te hablan para darte el cambio…- El rubio volteo hacia atrás mirando a la chica que la atendió tratando de llamar su atención, rio nervioso volteando con el peli-plata yendo a por su dinero, agradeció un poco. –No es nada, de todas formas quiero que mi tienda den un buen servicio y no tener un aspecto de aprovechados…-

-U..usted… ¿Es el dueño? Jo.., vaya…- Sonrió emocionado. –Los pasteles que compro aquí siempre son deliciosos, a mi padre y a mí nos encantan…- El peli-plata sonrió satisfecho ofreciéndole una tarjeta al chico.

-Soy Ivan Braginski… cuando quieras te puedo enseñar a hacer alguna de esas recetas…- El rubio oji-azul sonrió emocionado agradeciendo para luego despedirse e irse corriendo apurado para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre.

El peli-plata miraba con una sonrisa al chico, se sonrojo un poquito al saber que la sonrisa del rubio aun seguía plasmada en su cabeza como si fuera una foto inmortal que jamás se deterioraría o se rompería, miro que su hermana estaba en el mostrador acercándose a ella. –Hermano…- El peli-plata le acaricio la cabeza. –Ese chico te gusta…- No tuvo que preguntar, el siguiente suspiro fue suficiente para confirmar aquello que estaba más que visto por obvio.

-Natalia, cuando venga de nuevo, quiero que le des el pastel de la nueva receta da?...- La chica suspiro y asintió, mirando aburrida el lugar, tenían gente y ella por el momento se encargaba de ese establecimiento, mientras que su hermana Yekaterina se quedo en el negocio grande en Rusia, no le molestaba estar en otro país con su hermano, lo quería mucho y antes era su obsesión pero nada que unas cuantas idas al psicólogo no quitan. Sonrió malvada, le haría una broma al chico, todos las personas que le gustaban a su hermano primero deberían pasar por ella para ver si valían la pena.

*******************************A la junjou Romantica*******************************

El moreno miro su celular viendo sus llamadas para borrar el historial, hasta que se encontró con la ultima, leyó el nombre de nuevo _Mu-sempai_, creyo que se desmayaria de la impresión, pero solo respiro profundo, marco el numero esperando una explicación del tailandés.

"_Diga…"_

-Muian… soy yo…-

"_Alex… ¿Cómo estás?..." _El moreno hizo una mueca, era extraño para el estar llamándolo.

-Tengo una llamada tuya… ¿para qué me querías?...- Escucho un suspiro pesado del otro lado de la línea.

"_Solo… lo siento, ¿si?... me comporte como un verdadero idiota la vez pasada, ni siquiera debería estarme disculpando… pero el coraje me gano ese día… y también…"_

-No tienes porque disculparte… enserio…- Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, recordar cómo había caído en la trampa del maldito de Scott y luego el como el peli-negro asiático no le creyó para nada le dolía. –Se que piensas que te engañe… esa vez no me dejaste hablar y ahora me vas a escuchar…- No podía evitar estar enojado con el por no creerle.

"_Te escucho…" _

Suspiro hondo antes de empezar a contar. –Scott me mando una carta, donde decía que tenía pruebas de que te engañaba, me indigne, porque iba a romper nuestra relación por unas pruebas falsas, cuando llegue a ese lugar estaba el solo y empezó a decirme idiotez y media, le agarre de la camisa para decirle que se alejara de mi y de ti si no quería problemas… pero no sé porque hizo que se viera como que yo lo besaba a él… y cuando llegaste viste todo… el rápidamente te empezó a decir de todo y tu.. ¡Le creíste!, ¿Sabes al menos como me sentí al momento que me dijiste que era un maldito mentiroso?...-

"_Sé que él hizo todo eso… yo lo sabía, pero era mi mejor amigo desde que entre a ese colegio y… me deje manipular… de verdad, lo siento…"_

-Si de verdad lo sentías ¿Por qué me dijiste eso cuando te vi? ¿¡Eh!?...- Estaba furioso, el moreno no lo iba a ocultar. –Si no fuera por Alfred hubiera gritado, desahogado y hecho un escándalo…-

"_¡Estaba celoso!"_ El moreno abrió los ojos sonrojándose un poco. "_Ver como ese idiota al que decías querer como un hermano me lleno de celos, no te lo voy a ocultar… aun me gustas, pero se que estas con Alfred ahora y no me meteré… pero me gustaría al menos empezar de cero contigo, ser… amigos…" _

-Tengo que colgar… tengo el mismo correo… es mejor comunicarse por correo.. adiós…- Alejandro miro su celular después de que colgó, sentía un calorcito alojarse en su pecho por el haber aclarado las cosas, le iba a dar la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos al tailandés, solo una, no iba a volver a sentirse como una miseria por culpa de él y el pelirrojo que tenia por amigo.

Sonrió de nuevo.

*************************************A la junjou romantica********************************

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e-e aquí termina el capi 14 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**e-e debo dejar las drogas lo se**

**Matta!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno… eeeh… Hola! e-e no meresco ningún perdón joder! Pero tengo mi escuza no inventada! -w- **

**4 meses sin internet…. Castigada por otros 4 seeeeh, pus ni que pedo no?...**

**Aparte sal del país cofcofdisneylandcofcof. Así que al fiiiiic**

**Mianmianmianmian….**

* * *

><p>Suspiro. No podía creer que se la paso hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando por internet con el tailandés, ese era un nuevo record para él, ni con el rubio americano llegaba a esa hora!, miro su reloj, había quedado con el pelinegro para verse en un café del centro comercial, y obviamente el americano no lo sabía, primero lo mataba o peor, iba con él y no quería pleitos, por lo que dijo que iría a otra parte con uno de sus amigos de la preparatoria. Se sentía un poco incomodo, volteando a todas partes rezando por todos los medios para que ninguno de la preparatoria lo viera ahí a solas con el tailandés, podrían pensar mal y decírselo al cabeza de hamburguesa. –Odio mi maldita suerte…-<p>

-Siempre tienes tan mala suerte…- El moreno se sobre salto un poco por que la voz le vino sin que lo supiera. –Hola…-

-No me asustes así, ¡Tengo corazón de pollo!...- Gruño, últimamente se volvió muy enfadoso con todos, vio que el asiático dio una risita y se sentaba frente a el. –Bien… ya estoy aquí y tu también…- El asiático asintió y saco una cajita.

-Te traje el regalo que te iba a dar ese… Día…- El moreno trago duro, de nuevo incomodo.

-Para que darme ese regalo… si tu y yo ya no somos nada, yo tengo mi pareja y si me ve con el parecerá que lo engaño…- Se cruzo de brazos. –Aparte, parece que me pedirás matrimonio y se ve raro…- El asiático le dedico una sonrisita abriendo la cajita pasándosela.

-Es ese broche que querías cuando fuimos a esa tienda… tu sabes…- El moreno trago duro, ese broche era de plata, lo había querido tanto en ese tiempo por lo que hasta había empezado un trabajo de medio tiempo para tenerlo, pero cuando fue por el ya no estaba, ahora sabe por qué. –Pensé que sería un buen regalo para comenzar con nuestra relación…-

-Sigo diciendo que es como si me pidieras matrimonio joder…- Frunció el ceño, mordiendo internamente su labio, realmente parecía que le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, cerro la cajita y se la dio. –No gracias…-

-Pero… siempre lo has querido ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?...- El tailandés estaba confundido por la actitud del moreno, era extraño si el mismo había dicho que no rechazaría ese tipo de regalos, pensó que sería buena idea dárselo de una vez, porque ese fue el propósito cuando lo compro, que le perteneciera al moreno.

-Por qué no, dijiste que era para cuando comenzamos nuestra relación… hoy solo vinimos a quedar en buenos planes… no voy a dejar a Alfred por ti…- El tono de decisión le hizo retumbar en la cabeza del tailandés como eco. –Así que solo era eso, mejor me voy… Alfred me debe estar esperando para el cumpleaños de su papá…- Se levanto de la silla dispuesto a irse, Muían solo apretaba la mandíbula, sintiendo celos.

-¿Por qué..?- El moreno le miro extrañado, esa mueca de enfado la recordó como si le cayera un balde de agua fría por todo su cuerpo. -¿Por qué con el si eres capaz de todo por no dejarlo y conmigo…?- Alejandro bufo.

-¿El "porque"? preguntas… llevábamos una semana de relación, fue muy buena si… pero no sabía cuánto dudaría… así que no me vengas con esas estupideces, si hubiéramos alcanzado más tiempo quizá, pero fue corto… adiós…- Salió del lugar con un extraño sabor de boca, vio al rubio americano salir corriendo con un pastel, suspiro, sería mejor irse a la casa del rubio para evitar preguntas de su padre y madrastra.

Iba corriendo por dentro de la casa, se le hizo tarde por andar pensando estupideces en su carro, no podía creer que el dueño de la pastelería le haya dado su tarjeta y el haberle dicho que fuera cuando quisiera para aprender hacer ese pastel u otra receta, quizá ese hombre grandote era un pedófilo y le gusto, se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía ser un pedófilo, ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenía ese hombre. Bueno, no era la primera vez que un hombre mayor que él se fijara en su americana belleza (¿?), se metió a bañar rápidamente, al salir con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cintura se encontró con la sorpresa de ver al moreno sentado en su cama. -¡Hey! Pensé que llegarías más tarde…-

-Lo sé, pero preferí llegar temprano o no sabrías como amarrar tu corbata…- El americano dio un puchero, quejándose por lo bajo de que no era un niño pequeño. –No digas nada y cámbiate de una vez, los invitados están empezando a llegar idiota…-

-¿Invitados?...- No comprendió el porqué habría invitados esa noche si se supone siempre es una fiesta formal familiar. -¿Habrá invitados?...- El moreno se dio un facepalm.

-Yo fui el primer invitado en llegar, por cierto, tu mamá dijo que vendrían unos familiares lejanos, al parecer tienes primos ingleses y canadienses…- El rubio levanto una ceja de duda, sabía que tenía familiares lejanos, pero no taaan lejanos, suspiro y se puso su camisa abrochándosela, si… se había cambiado hasta de ropa interior frente al moreno.

-Es extraño que vengan…- Se puso la corbata y camino a enfrente del moreno, este entendiendo empezó a hacerle el nudo. –Pero bueno, ¡Al menos conoceré a mis primos¿Tu tienes primos aparte de los que tienes con Antonio?...- Termino de anudarle la corbata.

-Creo que tengo dos primos de parte de mi mamá… pero sabe quiénes serán…- Le pico el pecho. –Pero no importa, algún día los conoceré… sea como sea..- El rubio le quito el dedo y lo abrazo aspirando el aroma del moreno. –No te me pongas meloso…- Se escucho una pequeña risita de parte del rubio.

-Solo quería un abrazo, ¿Que ya no puedo hacer eso con mi novio?...- El moreno suspiro cansado y luego correspondió. –Te extrañe…-

-Siempre vengo, que no me hayas visto en dos días y medio no quiere decir que me alejare de ti…- El americano apretó un poco más el abrazo. -¿Qué tienes?...-

-Desde que volviste a ver a muían me has estado ignorando por facebook…- Dice con reproche. –Estas mas frio… no me gusta, i mean… pienso que volverás con el…- El moreno se alejo mirándolo preocupado y enojado.

-¿Me crees capaz de dejarte solo porque mi ex novio volvió?, ¡Estas mal! Sé que tu aun quieres al idiota cejon, y no te lo ando restregando a cada rato ¡hijo de puta!...- No sabía porque realmente estaba enojado, si con el rubio o con el mismo al haberle ocultado que fue con el tailandés. –Maldita sea… voy abajo…-

El rubio no sabía que pensar, pero sus preocupaciones e inseguridades le empezaron a matar desde que ese tipo volvió, no hablaba del tailandés si no del ingles, que lo volvió a cautivar, maldijo por lo bajo. Al parecer la maldición inglesa no lo dejaría dormir de nuevo esta noche…

_¿Realmente estuvo bien que comenzara una relación con él?..._

El pastel le había encantado, como siempre, así que fue a comprar uno pequeño para el moreno que seguía enojado, cuando se fue ni siquiera se despidió como le gustaba a él, de beso, pero ni que hacerle, no debió mencionarle al tailandés de esa manera, insinuar que Alejandro volvería con el… suspira, sabía que solo tenían una relación amorosa para "no estar solos" ellos no podían amarse, sería como un pecado y cometer incesto en ellos, prácticamente se criaron como hermanos como para que surgiera ese otro tipo de amor en ellos, quizá los besos asfixiantes y las caricias casi sexo se podrían permitir, ya que las hormonas a esa edad de sexosexosexo estaban a mil ¡Y el tenia necesidades!, volvió a suspirar mirando a las parejas que estaban a su alrededor, dos chicas tomadas de la mano mientras veían ropa, el chico caballeroso dándole un helado a su chica soñada, y otros dos chicos tomando café juntos… _"eh?... ese no es…" _ y exactamente, ahí frente a el estaba el moreno tomando un café con el tailandés riendo y platicando como si fueran… nonononononono, debía estar equivocado y ¡solo se estaba imaginando cosas! ¡Si! ¡Eso debía ser!... pero… esa camisa que llevaba el que se parecía a SU Alex era la que le regalo en su cumpleaños… Sin saber porque se acerco y se sentó en la mesa de a lado. –Y te digo, ese dia fue muy épico… se habían acabado los boletos y nos metimos sin que nos vieran, fue extraño mas lo bueno es que entramos gratis…- Mas risas, un golpe confianzudo.

-Alex es bueno verte riendo de esa forma…- Miro por si veía una reacción en el moreno y lo que vio no le gusto, estaba sonrojadito quejándose por lo bajo para cambiar la conversación. –No te enojes conmigo, sabes que sigues siendo muy lindo… demasiado-

-No me jodas con eso Muian… no me gusta que me llamen lindo…- El asiático se sentó mas cerca del moreno para acariciarle la mejilla, Nadie tocaba de esa manera a Alejandro a no ser el, se estaba enojando. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el beso que le dio, se levanto bruscamente, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, el moreno le dio un empujón, ni tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que se alejara.

-No…-Suspiro aliviado. Al menos el moreno tenía cordura y sabía respetar su relación. –Te dejaría hacer eso… y créeme… que… no quiero lastimar a Alfred… enserio… solo no lo hagas o terminare convenciéndome de que debo estar contigo…- Abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que esa relación con el moreno no llevaba a nada bueno pero, de alguna manera le dolía, y mucho.

-Alex… yo se, ¡pero ya llevamos días hablando sobre esto!... si tu no haces algo yo si…- Mirando al americano serio. –Espero que lo hayas escuchado todo… Alfred..- El rubio asintió y se fue del lugar ignorando al moreno que le decía que volviera y así le explicaría las cosas. Siguió su camino topándose con un hombre.

-Sorry…- Dijo casi en un susurro dispuesto a irse, pero el hombre lo tomo del brazo llevándoselo. –Wait WHAT?! LET ME GO!...-

-Creo que es hora de enseñarte hacer esa receta ¿No lo crees?...- Miro al hombre de traje que se lo llevaba tranquilamente a la pastelería, tenia una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, no confiaba plenamente en ese hombre, pero algo le decía que dejara que él le llevara a donde quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeeh esto es lo mas... raaaro que escrito... pero mi cabecita da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y no subia actu en este por la razon de que... esta mierda de verdad servira?<strong>


End file.
